The Exchange trip to Blackthorne
by iLoveLindor0108
Summary: Cammie, Liz, Bex and Macey and 10 other girls from Gallagher Academy go on an exchange trip to Blackthorne where they meet up with Zach, Jonas, Grant and Nick. Full of surprises, romances, pranks, hot outfits and strip truth or dare. Major twist halfway through. Not a fluffy story. a/n: I know its been done before but give it a chance! Rating has been changed, it is now an M!
1. The Surprise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to Ally Carter. **

**A/N: This is my first go at writing a story, I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1:**

I was wondering around the halls at my much liked school, Gallagher Academy. My best friends had promised to leave me alone as I wondered through my favorite passageways. It was my absolute favorite thing to do when I was missing Zach, my dad or in general just a normal life. But it seemed I would never have a normal life, because I go to a spy school, and if that wasn't even enough, the Circle of Cavan are chasing me. Just great!

"Cammie, the headmistress wants to see us in her office. It seems like something important" screamed Bex, as she sprinted down the hallway.

I had known that girl since the first day I entered this school, but then again I had already known that I was destined to be a spy ever since I did exceptional things with my building blocks when I was 3. Bex was one of my best friends, and she was definitely the most competitive.

"Hey, Cammie, you know anything about why your mother wants to see us?" said the overly excited Macey. Macey had started school late, but that hadn't stopped her from kicking ass and keeping totally alert for secrets, she could tell what anybody was thinking.

I replied in total frustration "No, and for the last time, my mother does not tell me everything, I am just about it the dark as you guys are".

"Chillax girl, woah calm down. Fine that's the last time I ask you anything" responded Bex, mockingly throwing her hands up.

"Fine! I'm calm but seriously why would she want to speak to us?" I said, but it was more of a rhetorical question, but Liz would never understand that.

"I don't know, but it's gotta be exciting' Liz said. 'Liz, when Cammie says things like that it's more of a rhetorical question, but never mind. You are right though, it's gotta be exciting. OOOOH! It might be something like an expert covert operation!' Macey screamed out in hysterics. Liz was so sweet and delicate, but she is one clever girl, she has hacked into many important government defence systems. That girl was one serious brainbox, and while I could totally beat her physically, she could easily take me out with some knock-out gas she made. She will do great things one day, and I will definitely be getting my weapons from her.

We soon reached my Mother's office, it was huge, wooden everything, it was one of the only places, that made you feel like a spy while to civilians it was just an office. I knew every panic button in there, every escape route, and definitely every cool piece of equipment; I had found this all out when I first visited this school when I was in sixth grade, during the fall, my mother had been touring me around because well she was the head mistress. I knocked on the door, and not surprisingly enough it creaked open. I soon followed in after Bex and Macey, Liz was behind me, and that was not a good thing. We soon heard the infamous quote 'oopsy daisy'.

We all turned around and started bursting out laughing, while my mother was in shock but then soon joined us. Liz had gone bright red, and was holding what was once the door handle in her hand. How can a girl so small and clever, course so much damage to one school? I thought.

'Well girls, you are probably wondering why I called you in here. Well as you know, last year the Blackthorne Boys joined us for and exchange trip, well now it is our turn, and we will be joining them for another exchange trip, except this will be part of a covert operations task, and you will have to gain entrance into the school, allied by no one and spend the night there, without being suspected by any boys. You will have to keep your senses alert for a full 24 hours, this is one of the longest covert operations in which you will take part in, but girls you must go unsuspected. It is one of the most important rules in fieldwork. And Miss. Sutton, you do have to take part in this task regardless of whether you take the class or not. After that you will be joining them for the rest of the spring and summer semesters. Have fun girls, but most importantly girls. Do. Not. Be. Seen' said my mom in all seriousness.

I thought awesome, we get to kick the boy's asses from day one, but then that also means Macey will constantly be primping and tampering with our bodies, all while we have to look good for two whole semesters with the boys.

'When will we be leaving?' asked Macey, I could tell she was fretting that we did not have enough time to pack. But I knew in the end she would be packing mine, bex's, liz's and her own bags. So we are talking about 8 bags here. 5 of them are for Macey, no joke.

'You will be leaving in exactly one day at 9am. You will arrive at Blackthorne at 11am. You will then be given 1 hour to run through plans and then you have 24 hours to go unsuspected and spend the night in Blackthorne' said Mr Solomon. I wondered where did he come from, was he here the whole time? Of course he was, he was a master at blending into shadows. 'Ms Morgan has been generous enough to leave you with a site plan, marked with where you and another 10 girls will be staying. Good Luck girls, because the rest is up to you. Oh and girls, call the other 10 girls in after you, they obviously did not get the memo to meet up at 9am' smirked Mr Solomon. Gosh he was evil, those girls were in for a world of pain.

'This is awesome, what's our plan Cammie? Macey you are totally in charge of packing' shrieked Bex.

'You got that right!' clapped Macey.

'Girls, Get Ready, we are gonna bring a world of pain. Watch out boys! Gallagher is coming to Blackthorne' I yelled. This was going to be the best year at Gallagher so far.


	2. The Plan

**A/N: This is my second chapter for today! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

Macey, Bex, Liz and I were preparing to make our unexpected arrival in Blackthorne go off without a hitch. We had just gathered all the other girls that were coming with us, most annoyingly of all was that Tina Walters was coming along. I know most of us were amazed by the boys, especially when they came here, but Tina took it to a whole other level. I mean that girl drooled like she was making her own aquarium, and the boys were her fish. I laughed at that thought, but I realised that we probably fantasized about the boys too, but not to that extent I hoped. But at least I had my best friends there with me and my own personal stylist, Macey.

'Ok, girls, it is 17; 00 hours and we have prepared our route in and Liz has even made a security door lock which cannot be opened unless voice activated by a girl. Now we have to get our gear ready, and I suggest you don't wear skimpy clothes, because I want to win this mission, not perform a strip show for the boys' I said rather ferociously. The last comment was aimed at Tina and a little bit to Macey. Tina ended up giving me the evil glare look, but it didn't really work because she just burst out laughing.

**TIME LAPSE- 2 HOURS**

'Girls, are you ready?' I asked.

'Cammie, we are more than ready, we are ready to kick ass!' replied Anna Fetterman, another one of the girls in my year. This was followed up by cheers from other juniors and 8th graders coming with us on the exchange.

'Liz, bring up the security cameras. Bex, get the comms units. Macey, get the makeup and clothes!' I said, and then promptly started laughing along with liz and Bex. Macey just glared at me, but then said 'so true, but where would you guys be without my help.'

We just continued laughing, because we knew she was the best at dressing us up. I walked over to our suitcases (unluckily, Mr. Solomon said that we had to bring those in with us), and Macey did not pack light. She stopped me from reaching them and just said ' Wait till we get there, it will be a surprise!'

I did not like the sound of that, in fact it freaked me out, because knowing Macey, the only thing she would have put in there is really uncomfortable clothes, but I had to give her some credit, I mean Zach had fallen for me and I had fallen for him.

Bex stopped my line of thought by screaming 'OMG, Grant is there, I can see him! Look Cammie even Zach and Jonas are there. Can you believe in less than 48 hours we are going to be spending 2 semesters with them!' That girl had fallen for Grant, Hard!

Liz and Macey came over, screaming because they had seen Nick and Jonas through the security cameras. We all just jumped around laughing because me and my best friends were going to see our boyfriends soon. 'Hey Cammie, I just noticed something, our rooms are less than 100 yards away from the boys' Liz said calmly. But that just made us all scream louder, positively ecstatic by what she had just said.

'Hey guys, seeing as though we are wearing a khaki tracksuit over our clothes, maybe we can wear something more sophisticated under the suit, if you know what I mean' smirked Macey.

'What did you have in mind?' said Bex. Liz giggled as I guess she was thinking about everything that must be going through Macey's head, as I am doing now.

'You'll see, trust me you're going to love it ' gloated Macey.

Macey seemed really happy to be hiding something from us, but I was worried, I mean knowing that girl, I would probably be wearing a dress and heels, which is not ideal for sneaking into a school, trying not to get caught.

'Com'on girls, we got some serious planning to do' called out Macey as she ran off towards our room. I was confused, because I really was hoping that by planning she did not mean waxing(because that hurt, A LOT MIGHT I ADD), or a manicure (because that is not ideal for breaking and entering) or even packing even more things into our already over full suitcases.

While walking to our room, after we caught up with Macey, we were called by Mr. Solomon.

'Girls, I trust your preparation is going all right?' he asked while looking to all of us, but I could feel that his question was directed at me.

'Yes, Mr. Solomon, it is going fine, in fact we are finished. We have set up all our gadgets and we have disabled all of Blackthorne's security cameras' I replied in turn.

Liz added, 'And our packing is all done, thanks to Macey'. That got a few giggles from all of us, but a deathly stare from Macey.

'Well in that case, I think you ought to know, that while you are at Blackthorne, you will be watched, to see how you perform in other situations and how you react as well as your responses because girls you were chosen to represent Gallagher Academy at Blackthorne, because you are our most elite students. I trust that you will respect that and outdo your opponents while at Blackthorne' said Mr. Solomon sincerely. He started to walk away, with us just staring at him like hawks when he turned around and said ' And girls, Good Luck' he chuckled to himself and continued to walk away.

'Ok, that was weird, Mr. Solomon just said that we were the best. Wait Macey do you think that he was trying to tell us the keep of the boys?' asked Bex just as sincerely. We all burst out laughing.

'Bex, do you really think Solomon would give us guy advice? If he did, that would be really weird, like seriously weird and just wrong!' Macey struggled to get out while we were just laughing.

'Bex you are seriously love-struck for Grant' I responded in turn after Macey.

'Guys, we need to go and check the floor plan one last time, especially me' said Liz solemly and just walked off. That caught us all again and we started laughing. Liz definitely needed to see the floor plan again, before we had another accident involving 'oopsy daisy'.

** A/N: will post another chapter soon!**


	3. The Heist

**A/N: Gosh, I am doing some serious writing today, hopefully this will be a long chapter.**

**Chapter 3: The Heist **

**A report by the operatives Morgan, Sutton, Baxter and Mchenry**

**Time**: 08:00 hours

**Directions to Blackthorne**: None. (How is that fair?)

**Weaponry**: Napotine Patches, Rope, Taser(Able to Knock them out), and of course Lipstick. (Boys will be there, this will give us the advantage to make them surprised enough for them to be easy targets)

**Clothing**: Unknown – Operative McHenry is taking care of that

**MakeUp**: Unknown - Operative McHenry is taking care of that

**Security Cameras**: Disabled – Thanks to Operative Sutton

**Kick Ass Moves**: Learned – Thanks to Operatives Baxter and Morgan

'Have you guys got the gear kits ready?' I yelled out to my fellow sisters.

'Check' yelled out an 8th grader, whom I had seen before, she was definitely following in the footsteps of Liz.

Organised, Check!

Clever, Check!

Overly Paranoid, Check!

So basically Check, Check and Check!

Mr. Solomon was pacing up towards us as we had planned to leave at 09:00 hours, which would let us land at Blackthorne at approximately 11:00 hours. And according to Liz that would be possible if there was no weird weather patterns. Yes she had even looked at the weather patterns.

When he reached up towards us he said 'Girls, are you ready? Because when we are in that jet there will be no turning back and you will be on your own. You will be given no help, and if you are caught then there will be a forfeit, according to the Blackthorne Institute.'

Wow that made me feel a whole lot better, knowing that we could receive a punishment if we failed this task, but I knew that Blackthorne was a school for assassins, not made to protect lives, but made to destroy them. My friends knew that Blackthorne was not like Gallagher Academy, but they did not know the full extent of how different they truly were. While we learned the same things, we did not have the same goal and that made for a very different outcome.

In response to , because I had stayed silent for so long, in my own thoughts Macey answered for me, 'Yes, sir, we are ready.'

And with that the girls began to pile into the jet, which let me tell you was just as luxurious as it sounded. You would think that it was small, but when we go on trips, the Gallagher Academy went all out! There were a few squeals and gasps of excitement. This jet had been equipped with the highest level of equipment I had seen, apart from the sublevels. It had a whole security desk, with multi screens, that is bound to make Liz excited. It was equipped with great fighting gear, that will definitely make Bex happy and it had a large wardrobe which I could tell had the best combat uniforms ever inside, and that would definitely keep Macey quiet for a long time.

When we had brought all our luggage inside the jet, which may I tell you even with just 14 girls you are talking about 3 to 4 bags each and then carryon's takes a whole lot of time. I think I can see why got a plane with a capacity for 30 passengers from the CIA. Where else would you get one of these jets from?

At exactly 08:57 hours we were ready to leave, who knew it would take almost a full hour to get 15 passengers onto a plane and one pilot when you are travelling on a PRIVATE plane. We were on time, and that was good, especially for Liz, who was hyperventilating in the corner, in case we missed her prepared schedule. At exactly 08:59 hours we were in the air, on our way to Blackthorne, ready for our Covert Operation.

**TIME LAPSE: 1 HOUR AND 27 MINUTES**

**TIME NOW: 10:27 hours**

We were touching down, as we couldn't very well break into Blackthorne while we were in a jet, where they were able to see us. We ended up taking 3 sleek black cars to our next stopping place. Macey, Bex and I would be driving three white vans into Blackthorne, stopping of at where the kitchen was because that was where we were entering from.

We chose the kitchen because no boys are allowed in there, and that drastically reduced our chances of being caught. We had been very lucky that Gallagher Academy had chosen this day to arrive, as the Blackthorne institute boys were allowed into town, which meant that most of the boys would no longer be in the school for around another 07:00 hours. This gave us the best chances of completing our mission, and that I was happy off.

Liz and two other girls were in charge of updating the security cameras, as we had tampered with them, leaving them on loop, so nobody could see what was happening in any of the corridors. These three girls would be the last to enter, as they would need the most help, and we had to also bring in all the luggage. Seeing as though we chose the kitchen, we were only 60-70 yards away from our rooms, and that gave us another advantage as that meant we could go through back doors, where only kitchen staff were allowed.

Bex, Macey and I had to lead the teams through without being seen, and we had to do it countless number of times to get all the luggage. I said, as we started assembling ourselves outside the kitchen entrance 'We got this, ok now Liz keep a look out on who's coming, and Bex, Macey, focus, Do Not Be Seen! If you are seen knock them out and leave them in a locked cupboard or something. You got it? Ok! Let's Do This.'

And with that we started piling into Blackthorne, the first round was hard, as we had not actually ever been in Blackthorne, and we had to keep focused. By the time we got to our rooms we had found it pretty easy since we were using staff quarters. We had disabled all security locks on our way there and we had implanted bugs into the walls so we all could hear if someone was coming. Since there were three rooms for all of us, Liz had cracked the code on the locks before we had even arrived. When we reached the rooms, we immediately attached our new locks, that could only be opened by a girl's voice, namely me, Macey and Baxter.

Me and my group had to bring everything to my room, where I would be staying with my friends. Macey and her group had to bring everything to where the 2 8th graders and 3 9th graders were staying. And Bex and her group had to bring everything to where 3 10th graders and Tina and Anna were staying. I had never felt more alive participating in an operation, where I was solely in charge, and one that was so long.

We continued on these rounds for another 3 times, and we then told the girls to stay put, as only Macey, Bex, and me had to go and get Liz. We did not need any problems. But this was going to be hard, as many boys were arriving back from their free time. We had reached Liz, and she was ready to go, but this was going to be dangerous, even though we had chosen a great route, there was the chance that we could be seen. Liz walked in between Macey and Bex, and I walked last, checking everything, making sure we had left nothing behind. We were halfway there, creeping along and ultimately hiding in the shadows, when we heard a creek.

There was a noise. And it was getting louder. I could tel somebody was following us, and through my comms unit, I whispered to the others 'Girls, we gotta move it, we got a tail.' This earned the groans of Bex and Macey, probably because they really didn't want to get punished.

There we were only 20- 30 odd metres away from our door, when somebody said behind us or from somewhere 'Girls…'

**A/N: I tried to make it long, and I am pretty pleased with what I have written. Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger. Please Review, and I thank the first two people to give me my reviews, it was so thrilling and really made me want to write more! Thank You!**


	4. - KICK ASS -

**A/N****: I am really getting into this story and it is really exiting to write, but seeing as my school is starting soon, updating chapters will be really hard for me. For us authors, it is really nice and fulfilling to receive comments; it is a huge boost and really makes us want to write more. So please review, thank you to **

**xxbballuvrxx3**

** 28**

**goodelover23 **

**who gave me my first three reviews. Thank you so much, you really boosted me to write more.**

**Chapter 4: Kick Ass – Thanks to Operative Baxter**

'Girls…'

That was the single most dangerous word, which I heard, that meant we had been caught, and when you are a spy, being caught is never a good thing. Macey, Bex, Liz and I could easily take them on, but what would happen next, I mean we did have to stay here for a full 24 hours, and we really couldn't have anyone knowing we were here. But too late for that.

Bex flung her leg around, and started some serious fighting, I could tell she wanted to win this task, it would totally boost her ego, and she would throw some harsh moves on our stalkers. Bex and I were unstoppable when it came to fighting, as individuals we were capable, but together we were deathly.

While Bex had already started on some kick ass moves, I decided I wanted in on some of the action, and so the best way to do that, was to take on the other opponent. I flung my leg around, but on the floor, so as to trip up my opponent and then I started on some serious punching. A couple of minutes later me and Bex had probably beaten 4 guys to a pulp. That was awesome and by the time Macey had launched into action, we had already placed 4 napotine patches on the guys who we soon found out were our boyfriends. Oops!

'Guys, we just punched out our boyfriends, but there is no way that we can let them go, they will ruin our mission' said Bex defensively. I could tell this mission meant a lot to her.

'No, guys, maybe we can hide them somewhere, like lock them up' whispered Liz. That was a genius idea and I never expected her to come up with something as evil as that.

'Yeah, Liz. Hey grab and drag the guys to our room, there is no way that they will be able to escape from there.' I replied in turn.

So we all grabbed the guys and started dragging them by their legs (which was not very nice of us, but come on they were twice our size) back to our room.

Once we got them to our room, we tied them up with extra strength rope, and with Bex's knots, there is no way you can escape. We also made sure to remove any weapons or knives they had, in case they decided to cut through the rope. Liz also added shockers to our wrists, so that if the guys woke up, we would be shocked so we could make sure they didn't leave the room, like that had a chance anyway.

So, since we tied them up, it has been 5 hours, wow those napotine patches did a good job, I mean they were knocked out for 5 hours. Now you may call us possessive girlfriends, especially with locking them in our soundproof room for hours, that can only be opened by either Macey, Bex, Liz or me, but we really did not want them escaping.

Well, so far the guys have been giving us evil glares, looking at us and squirming so as to get out of being tied to a chair with duct tape on their mouths. I grinned at that thought.

'So guys, great to see you again. Did you miss me, Grant? Bex said encouragingly. Grant just glared at her, but then he couldn't take it any longer without his _british bombshell._

'Com'on Bex, we all know Grant missed you, he praises the ground you walk on' Macey said. Bex slapped Macey's arm as me and Liz burst out laughing. But then Bex gave me and Liz evil glares, and we really didn't want to get on the wrong side of her.

'So, would you like to say anything to me Grant. Oh wait you can't, I duct taped your mouth' laughed out Bex.

And with that we were all in giggles, laughing so loud we were glad we had a soundproof room. But the guys just glared at us, and that cracked us up even more. After our fit of laughter had ended, we could tell the guys were seriously angry with us for dragging them out here and then taking away their right to speak. Who knew that girls could be so tough?

'Guys, com'on we should at least remove the duct tape, for a few minutes, if they annoy us so much, then we can put them back on' said Liz as sweetly as ever. Jonas was very lucky to have her, seeing as though his face contorted into a grin at her.

'Fine, Liz, but if they annoy us, it's going right back on' growled out Macey. She then turned around smiling at them and said 'And if you seriously annoy us, just remember you are tied up, and we aren't and we have 24 hours and a whole make up bag.'

The guys passed worried looks on their faces while the rest of us just stood ready to attack with waterproof eyeliner.

We then moved rather confidently towards the boys and slowly peeled away the duct tape. They were silent for a short amount of time, and then the whole room erupted into the screams and shouts of our boyfriends? Boy, did they act like girls?

'WHAT THE HELL, MACEY?' said Nick, angrily.

'WHAT THE HELL, BEX?' said Grant. He was fuming, that was not a good sign.

'WHAT THE HELL, CAMMIE? WHY HAVE YOU TIED US TO CHAIRS AND DUCT TAPED OUR MOUTHS FOR OVER 5 HOURS, AND THEN THREATENED TO PUT MAKEUP ON US' said my perfectly lovely boyfriend Zach.

'Liz, really?' was all Jonas could splutter out. I think he was scared by the look Macey was giving all of them.

'Well to answer your question Zach, Cammie here has tied you to a chair, because you have been a naughty boy stalking all of us, and that goes the same for you Grant! Don't think you can worm your way out of this Grant? said Bex defensively.

That shut them up, but not for long, and soon they were shouting over each other and I was really glad that we had a soundproof room. Respectively, Macey, Bex, Liz and me nodded our heads to each other and duct taped their mouths again and burst out laughing. This time they made muffled sounds and their eyeballs were turning red, they were seriously mad.

'Goodnight, Nick' said Macey, could she be ever more charming.

'Goodnight, Grant' said Bex, she was trying her hardest not to punch him.

'Goodnight, Zach. Don't let the bed bugs bite' I said, struggling to hold back my laughter.

'Goodnight, Jonas. Sweet Dreams' said Liz.

And with that we went to sleep knowing that the boys were giving us evil stares from where they were sat right in front of our beds. I chuckled to myself and knew that the boys were seething with revenge.

Tomorrow was not going to be a good day, and that I was sure of.


	5. Revenge

**A/N: Here is chapter 5! **

**Chapter 5: Revenge**

'OUCH' Bex yelled. Well that caught our attention and the boys. Bex had been shocked by Liz's alarm system and that meant that someone was trying to escape.

Grant was squirming in his seat and he was trying to escape. He really doesn't know Bex then, because this girl was about to pull his eyes out, and when she is in that mood, there is nothing Macey, Liz and I can do. While trying to restrain Bex, from killing the guy she loves and hates at the same time, it became apparent to me, that Zach, Nick and even Jonas were scowling at us. I guess with us taking away their freedom of speech with duct tape, and their ability to move with rope, they really didn't like us now. So we knew what we had to do.

All four of us, now pretty frightened walked over to the boys and peeled off their duct tape.

Silence! That was odd.

'Why are you silent?' said Macey, and that's when we knew that they had tricked us, but by then it was too late. We realised that in their watches, they had an implanted laser cutter which were some pretty new gadgets.

Grant had Bex pinned against the floor, her weakest area. Nick was standing next to Macey's wardrobe with a knife; clothes were obviously Macey's weakest area. And Jonas well he had hurried to Liz's laptop, not a good idea. And Zach, well he had me pinned against a floor in alarm and completely gobsmacked. It probably took us a couple of minutes to react.

'Payback time' shouted a very happy Grant.

'Time for revenge' said a gleeful Nick.

'May the best team win' said Zach. Oh crap.

By that time we had pinned all of our boyfriends to the floor, apart from Liz who was having a contest against Jonas on some puzzles. Better that than _oopsy daisy._

The guys were chuckling and it soon broke out into a simple fighting contest.

Grant tried to thump Bex, but bad move, and he had soon received several blows to his abdomen.

Nick simply said, 'Give it up Macey, or your clothes will soon be rags' and with that Macey immediately stopped punching his chest.

Zach just said (and smirked) 'Come here baby, don't worry I will go easy on you.' I replied to him 'It's me who needs to go easy on you, darling. Oh and wipe that damn smirk of your face.' And with that I kicked him in the chest, and started some kick ass moves on him; I had learnt them from Bex. I felt victorious when I had finished and he could hardly stand up.

'So now, would you like to return to your seats or not?' asked a devious Bex. Grant replied to her 'No, but maybe your bed would be nicer.' 'So that's how it's gonna be. Oh well I gave you a chance' replied Bex. And with that she thumped him on the head, and he fell to the ground after Bex had slapped another napotine patch on him.

'So, Zach baby, you're next' I laughed to Zach, who now looked helpless. And while I was still hitting him, Bex came from behind, and slapped on an extra powerful napotine patch.

Nick and Jonas were soon to follow, and we easily knocked them out. We soon dragged them back to their chairs, and this time we made sure to get rid of all their weapons, and to be extra sure we left them in their boxers. That would be super awkward when they woke up, and they won't know what hit them.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

We woke up pretty early, because of the little trick the boys played on us, they were going to get it bad from Bex, Macey and me, but Liz just wanted to do it because she found it funny. Our boyfriends wouldn't know what hit them. I was rather enjoying the suspense and thrill in my relationship with Zach.

We each took a different set of makeup from Macey's bag and we even got the camera ready to take some rather embarrassing pictures which would come in handy for blackmail later on.

'Hey guys, don't you think the boys should be awake for this? I mean it would torture them if we were doing this while they were conscious' asked Bex. She was so right.

'Hell yeah, they won't know what hit them' Macey responded.

'Guys, let's get to work' I whispered to them.

With that we slowly crept over to our boyfriends, and sat on their laps. (The napotine patches had worn out by now, and they were asleep)

'Wakey, Wakey Jonas' said Liz sweetly.

'Wake Up you asshole' said Macey harshly.

'Wake up you idiot before I knock whatever brain cells you have out of your head' shouted Bex. She was so loving towards Grant.

'GOOD MORNING ZACH! I'M AFRAID FOR THIS MAKEOVER YOU NEED TO BE AWAKE' I screamed into Zach's ear.

I think we caught their attention, because soon they were begging us not to come near them.

Jonas said to the others 'um guys, where are our clothes?'

And with that they started swearing in 14 different languages.

'Cameron Morgan, Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter and Elizabeth Sutton, WILL YOU GIVE US BACK OUR CLOTHES RIGHT NOW!' screamed Grant. Wrong move Grant, because that earned him a kick in the shins and hard from Bex.

'The name's Bex, you got that' yelled Bex. Grant nodded curtly, but inside he was definitely boiling up with anger.

'Cammie, I know you wanna seduce me, but maybe not so early in the morning, so my clothes would be nice' asked Zach, with some puppy dog eyes.

I was not falling for that. 'Not a chance in hell, and seducing you would be one of the last things to do on my list' I whispered in his ear.

'Get to work ladies, I want a whole new look for these boys, preferably feminine' said Macey.

So while we were sitting on their laps, wearing just our pyjamas, we got to work. It was pretty funny seeing as though they were howling and screaming throughout the process, but it just made us all burst out into laughter.

'So, Zachary baby, you are going to love what I have done with your face' I said quite sweetly (may I add) to him. I used his full name for effect, because Zach knew I only used his full name when I was angry or mad. And I was definitely ANGRY.

'Well that didn't take too long, only 13 minutes. Gosh that's a new record. Usually it takes us girls much longer' said Bex while furiously trying to paint Grant's nails, which only made her laugh and then continue to paint his entire hand.

'Girl's, you know what to do next' said Macey, grinning.

We then straddled our boyfriend's laps and gave them the biggest hickeys ever. Now they were owned, and they would leave our rooms in embarrassment.

'Well boys that's all you are going to get, because your school is expecting our grand entrance! And don't worry you will be missed at that assembly. I will be sure to tell your headmaster where you are' said Bex who was already on the floor dying of laughter.

'Girls, we got some preparation to do' I told my fellow sisters and we started to get ready for our grand entrance.

**SOME TIME LATER**

We were ready to make our grand entrance on the unsuspecting Blackthorne Institute, and our boyfriends wouldn't be there to witness it. Instead they would be stuck in our room, tied up to chairs, wearing boxers, looking ridiculous, and unable to leave thanks to Liz and her security system.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the first 9 reviews, this chapter is for you. ENJOY! More reviews would be awesome. (I know it sounds cruel, but reviews really make me happy, and it makes me wanna write more: BTW sorry about the emotional blackmail) But now I am working on Chapter 6. **

**Happy New Year Guys!**

**Chapter 6 will be here soon!**


	6. Our Grand Entrance

**A/N: Thanks to reviews and over 900 views, I have decided to give you chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6: Our Grand Entrance **

Since we had arrived at Blackthorne we had been preparing for our grand entrance, after knocking out the boys. And as you know by now, Macey is clearly fashion minded, and so we left our outfits up to her. Liz and I were not very happy about that.

That was clearly the wrong decision to make, because Macey wants us to be wearing black, LEATHER CATSUITS. This girl must be deranged; I mean it's one thing when she wants us to be wearing short skirts and shorts (and let me tell you they are short) and the most sluttiest clothes ever. But this is a whole new level of crazy; she wants us to wear cat ears, the tail and even wants to paint whiskers on our faces. I feel as though I may as well be a walking fashion sign or something, because I will no longer be the chameleon, able to hide in the dark. The only thing I find comfortable to wear in this outfit, are the 4 inch heels she is making me wear, and yes even they are made up of leather.

'Are you out of your freaking mind, woman?' said Bex, I clearly wasn't expecting this from her.

'Macey, I don't think I can go as a slut' said Liz. Did the words SLUT come out of her mouth? No longer innocent, I see.

'Macey, I know you like us to be fashion icons, but come on this is definitely not a strip show' I nearly yelled at her.

'Guys chill, I am doing this to make them remember us. We don't want them to underestimate us, it is better that they know we mean business' replied Macey calmly. Of course she is calm, I mean she must feel absolutely fine wearing a LEATHER CATSUIT in front of the whole of Blackthorne, which is a BOYS school might I add.

'Fine, but if this body and that outfit end up going on youtube, Macey you will no longer have a wardrobe' said Bex coldly.

'Deal. Let's get to work then' replied Macey happily.

Since Liz was a brainbox, we had seen on the floor plan, that above the great hall (where they had their assembly) there were several skylights, we had decided that we were going up to the rooftop and jumping down on rope through the skylights while sending pink confetti everywhere. Oh and did I mention we were doing this in CATSUITS and 4 INCH HEELS!

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

We had left the boys tied up in our room, and after our little charade we would bring them out. They had not seen our outfits, and soon they would be pleasantly surprised.

Through the comms unit, Liz said to us 'Ok, they are right in the middle of the big speech and its pretty silent. So now it's perfect for us to enter.'

'Chameleon, we are ready' said Macey who was leading the rest of Gallagher to the other skylights. There were 7 skylights in total and two of us would go down in each.

'Ok on my command. 3… 2… 1… GO GIRLS!' I screamed as we were jumping down through the skylights into the Great Hall.

We reached the floor in exactly 17 seconds, and we landed in a V shape. While jumping, we sent pink confetti everywhere, and soon everyone and everything was covered in it. Liz had decided to make it extra sticky, just as an even better prank. So to say the least everybody was stunned and pretty angry, even the teachers, all apart from one person and that person was Mr Joe Solomon. In fact he was smirking at us and I bet he was feeling proud.

I had never felt more visible, as all the eyes of Blackthorne (apart from 4 people) were on us. Everybody was staring at us with their mouths open in surprise, and some people seemed to have fallen unconscious due to our entrance. This was definitely one of our greatest entrances ever.

After a few moments of staring and glaring, we stood up, and walked with our incredibly uncomfortable black heels towards the front of the stage where the headmaster stood in total shock, struggling to formulate words. As soon as we reached the podium, Mr Solomon came to the mic and said 'Surprised boys, well you have just met your new residents, girls from the Gallagher academy' and with that he took his seat. And once again the boys mouths fell open.

Just as we had practiced, girl after girl walked up to the podium and said aloud their name and codename and some just bragged.

When Macey went up she said 'My name is Macey McHenry, and yes I am the senator's daughter and my codename is peacock. Oh and I almost forgot, keep the drool to yourselves.' Many boys just stood staring at her, what a surprise.

Bex then went up and said 'The name is Rebecca Baxter, but call me that and you won't have balls for much longer. My name is Bex and my codename is Duchess.' I think I saw some boys gulp when she said that. I chuckled because during P.E the boys won't know what hit them.

Then Liz went up and said 'Call me Liz, but my name is Elizabeth Sutton. I am on the research track and my codename is Bookworm.' She had really gotten confident at public speaking, you go girl!

Finally it was my turn to go up 'My name is Cammie Morgan and my codename in the chameleon' I said boldly.

'No way!' and 'She can't be' was whispers that I heard. Mr Solomon then came up and said 'Yes boys, this is the chameleon and she is one of the finest we have along with Miss McHenry, Miss Baxter and Miss Sutton. And boys be warned' and with that he took his seat again.

I was still in shock, along with Macey, Bex and Liz, but I guess they knew stuff about us since several Blackthorne students had come to Gallagher academy. Since the shock wore off, we took our seats at the table and began to eat real food, since in the last 24 hours I had eaten nothing but junk food, since Macey needed all the suitcase room for our clothes.

An hour later, we had eaten so much food, I wasn't sure I would ever be able to run or move again. Bex whispered to me 'Don't you think we should get the boys now.' I replied to her 'Yep, now is perfect.'

After that Macey, Bex, Liz and me went back to the room and told the boys they were coming with us. I don't think they wanted to argue with us since, Bex had beaten the crap out of them, and they had been knocked unconscious several times in the last 24 hours. And since we were wearing some seriously slutty outfits, knowing them they were turned on. But as soon as they realised that they were being taken out of our room with only boxers and some ridiculous make up on, they started to put up a fight, but it wasn't much of one, seeing as though their hands were tied up, and so were their legs.

We reached the Great Hall and walked over to the podium and said 'Aren't you forgetting something' and everybody turned to look at us and 4 very stupid looking boys with duct tape covering their mouths. Our boys turned out to be quite the celebrities earning squeals of laughter for a constant 27 minutes. We were kind enough to release them, to which they gave us evil glares and ran away, probably to find clothes and to find some make up remover. They were in desperate need of it.

Bex then walked over to the podium and said 'Anybody next. No. Ok. See you in class.' And that earned the cheers and whoops of everybody from Gallagher and a smirk from Mr Solomon, and the frightened looks from the boys of Blackthorne.

**IN THE BOYS ROOM**

**ZACH'S P.O.V**

**'**This was humiliating' said a furious Jonas.

'Psycho girls, this bloody make up won't come up' said Nick furiously scrubbing at his face.

'Payback time. Time to get even' said a fuming Grant.

'What do you suggest?' I replied with a smirk.

**A/N: Don't forget to review! I am working on Chapter 7 and should hopefully be able to post it up tomorrow. I am thinking of making this story into one full of pranks and strip truth or dare (to make Zach jealous). Let me know what you think please!**


	7. The boy's prank

**A/N: Here is my chapter for today! Remember more reviews, the quicker I update. (Again sorry about the emotional blackmail) But hey, reviews make me happy! *cheesy grin***

** Chapter 7**

(BTW we are back to cammies p.o.v)

Let's just say, after we humiliated our loving boyfriends in front of the entire population of Blackthorne Institute, we knew we were walking on dangerous territory. And sooner or later we would have massive payback from them, and it wasn't going to be friendly, much rather the opposite.

Oh great, Tina was walking up to our room. That girl is the biggest gossip I know, and more than half of the rumours I hear, are either made up by her or twisted and then passed on from her. It's a surprise people still seem to talk to her.

'Oh Cammie, I know you are here. So come on spill are you and Zach still talking, I heard that he is never talking to you again and that you ripped out his balls, and now he has a squeaky voice. Oh and Cammie, do you know what we are doing in Blackthorne, com'on you must know some secret mission or something?' she almost begged me.

'For the last time, I do not know everything about everything, all I know is that we are here to stay for two semesters just the same as you. And secondly that rumour is not true and don't twist it or pass on another rumour. Got it? If you don't in PE today, I will be happy to fight you!' I almost yelled to her. She really didn't have a large brain capacity, I thank god that Macey is not like that. Our cover may be rich snobby girls who gossip, but Tina is the only one who seems to actually be like that.

Seeing as though we had just embarrassed our boyfriends yesterday, in front of their whole school, we had earned a warning from Mr Solomon, but I think he was rather pleased because while talking to us, he was holding back fits of laughter. After our boyfriends had shrunk away to their rooms, we had not seen them since. And to tell you I wasn't looking forward to breakfast was the understatement of the century.

Macey had decided that since we didn't need to wear uniforms in Blackthorne, she would be taking care of our wardrobe and general looks for the next 2 semesters. Today she had decided that we go for a superior look, again to warn of the boys and to make them know that we were ready with whatever they brought upon us.

I was wearing a black pencil skirt coming to my calves, a white blouse, a red neck tie and some killer black heels. Macey had put my hair up into a messy bun and Bex had put some black eyeliner and mascara on my face. And after my _face _was complete, I felt more like 20 instead of 17.

Bex was wearing some skin tight black trousers and had a tucked in blue blouse. She was wearing sunglasses and had a red bandana as well as some killer red heels. Her hair was out and Macey had also done her _face._ She looked ready to murder someone.

It was no doubt hard to make Liz deathly so, we put her in a short red miniskirt and a black tank top. She was wearing patterned tights underneath with complimenting silver heels. Her makeup said it all, she had some deathly red lipstick on. I'm pretty sure she would be turning a few heads.

And if it wasn't for Macey where would we be. She had worn a lacy dress, which came all the way down to her ankles and right up to her neck. If looks could kill she would pretty much be standing in a morgue. She had on underneath a black undergarment which hugged her figure appropriately. She was wearing simple gold shoes, that laced up all the way to her calves and her makeup complimented her perfectly.

Walking into the great hall, I could not have felt more open, Grant, Zach, Nick and Jonas all looked at our fashionably late arrival of just 7 minutes late and their mouths hung open. Sure we have hot boyfriends, but at that moment every single eye in that room was on us 4 and the problem was that I like it. We walked up to our seats next to the guys, and I could feel eyes glaring into me from the back. Every head turned and I smirked. Gosh Zach was rubbing off on me.

'Hey guys. See you got rid of the makeup' said Macey, who Nick was still staring at.

Grant still kept his eyes on Bex as she sat down 'Eyes up here you fool.'

'Still think you can get revenge on us. Doubt it' I said as Zach's eyes still swept their way up my entire body.

'Not as innocent as you would think, eh Jonas' said Liz ever so sweetly.

I think Macey is rubbing off on all of us.

The guys still looked at us with drool coming out of their mouths. I chuckled; I couldn't believe we had made that much of an impression. The other girls from Gallagher were glaring at us, maybe because they hadn't had Macey's expertise worked up on them and they hadn't caught the impression of every boy in the room.

'I see you don't seem affected by our humiliation' said Grant, obviously still fuming with anger but unable to keep his eyes of Bex.

'Not that we care anyway' said Nick, grinning like a two eyed idiot at Macey.

'Let the games begin then' said a rather confident Jonas. I think he was still gobsmacked by what Liz was wearing.

The day commenced forward, and everyone stopped and stared at us, I liked the attention we were getting, but it did not make me feel like a spy and that was worrying.

**DURING THE NIGHT**

**ZACH'S P.O.V**

'Hurry up, they could be awake any second' said Nick to Grant, who obviously wanted to humiliate Bex.

I don't think Grant knew how much he would annoy Bex, but that didn't seem to bother him. I don't want to know what would happen to that guy in PE.

'Ok, it's done' said Jonas who had planted our bugs all around their room.

All the girls were asleep in their room, and we were playing a prank on them. Soon they would wake up, and find that all their clothes are gone, and all they have is what they are sleeping in, which is not much may I add. What's even better is the fact that all over Bex's face we have written _Grant's property_ in permanent marker. Over Macey's face we have written _Nick's property. _Over Liz's face we have written _Jonas' property. _And right now over Cammie's face I am writing _Zach's property. _She is going to be fuming when she wakes up. The girls are wearing their pyjamas and to them its just underwear. OH THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!

**Cammie's P.O.V**

**'**Wake up Cammie. LOOK AT WHAT THOSE JERKS HAVE DONE TO US' screamed Bex in my ear.

'NOOOOOO, ALL MY CLOTHES! THAT'S IT, THEY ARE GOING TO PAY' yelled Macey.

'Why would Jonas do this to me?' sobbed Liz.

I got up and looked at my face, OMG. Written all over my face was Zach's property. I went to the sink and furiously tried rubbing it off. Dammit, it wouldn't come off. It was in permanent marker. I went to my cupboard to get some clothes to wear; as well all went to sleep in our underwear and bras.

'CRAP! Bex where are the clothes?' I tried to ask calmly.

'Where are the damn clothes?' I ended up yelling.

After a frantic 5 minutes of me, Macey, Bex and Liz being so angry beyond limit. We realised we would have to leave the room sometime. Better to do it now when not everyone has left their rooms. We sneaked out, and seeing as though our room was not that far away from the boys, we sprinted to their room.

'OPEN UP YOU BIG JERK' Bex yelled while pounding their door.

'YOU BETTER COME OUT, OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MURDER YOU' screamed Macey. She seemed ready to pull somebody's eyes out and I am just glad it wouldn't be me.

'ZACHARY GOODE, EVERYTHING IS NOT GOODE, YOU AND ME, WE ARE FINISHED, NADA, NO MORE! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES' I yelled while trying to kick their door down.

'How could you' said a sobbing Liz, and I couldn't blame her.

They soon opened their door and tried to hold back laughter. Bex ran in, straight towards Grant and she definitely wasn't in a good mood, she started by beating him up, in the stomach.

I ran towards Zach, and kicked him where the sun don't shine and will definitely never shine again.

Macey dragged Nick to a wall, where she held him in a chokehold.

'WHER ARE OUR CLOTHES?' screamed Bex.

'Why girls you look pretty fine to me. And secondly how can you blame us. We haven't done anything!' said Grant in protest, wrong move, and Bex was back to kicking him.

'OH YOU GOT IT COMING ZACH, just watch out. You will wish you hadn't ever stepped into my room ever again' I told Zach right into his ear.

And the war was on. We would beat the guys in everything (missions and pranks); it was a vow we made.

**A/N : WooHoo Longest chapter. I hope you liked it! I know I have made the girls and boys evil to each other but I think it is great to see how strong and clever girls really are!**

**Remember: Reviews make me happy :)**


	8. Our Time (BOMB)

**A/N: As soon as I received many comments to update soon! I got to work straight away! And here it is, Chapter 8. This chapter is the longest so far. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8: Our turn!**

What can I tell you, as soon as we had nearly beaten up the guys; they still didn't have the dignity to tell us where our clothes were! You would think they actually wanted other boys in Blackthorne to see us wearing bras and underwear and NOTHING ELSE! But oh no, that didn't bother Zach, that I, Cammie Morgan was wearing a hot pink lacy bra and underwear, running around the school practically naked. Liz was wearing a short SHORT nightie which consisted of teddy bears. Macey was wearing a black lace bra and underwear. And Bex was wearing an aqua coloured bra and white hot pants. And did the boys care, no they did not! Instead they just ended up staring at us like all the other boys in the school.

After practically 37 minutes, of searching the whole school, being seen by practically every boy (some had cameras) we finally found our clothes in black bin bags, waiting for the rubbish truck to arrive. We gathered up all our clothes and quickly hurried away, all I can say is that if they had ripped up any of those clothes, Macey would have personally gone and strangled them, no joke!

'UGHHHH! What is wrong with them, freaking perverts!' screamed Bex as we were getting ready for class.

'They even took pictures, seriously teenage boys have the weirdest freakiest perverted brains ever' I said, waiting to kick Zach.

'You mean Blackthorne Boys' said Macey, I think she is going to scratch out Nick's eyes when she sees him. And I am not going to stop her; in fact I will probably go and help her, after obviously having taken out Zach's eyes.

We got ready pretty quickly because we had lost valuable time (according to Macey) searching for our clothes, instead of spending time choosing what to wear, how to accessorize and how to put on our _face _as Macey called it. We walked into the Great Hall, seeing pictures of our almost nude bodies on every wall. Everbody turned to us and some boys shouted 'Woop Woop' and 'Don't need to cover up, nothing we haven't seen before.' Whoever said that earned a punch from Bex and was soon left unconscious. Anybody who spoke either got beat up real bad by Macey, Bex or me. Liz just threatened to hack into the personal photos and post them up everywhere. They soon shut up.

We walked over to the boy's table and said 'Are you freaking perverts or what? Did you really want the whole school to see us naked?'

Macey then promptly told Nick 'Because of that little prank you pulled, you will get what's coming to you, and trust me, it won't be nice.'

Zach jumped up from the table and said 'I'm sorry Gallagher Girl.' I could tell he meant it, but what he did was pretty humiliating and I guess that's how they felt when we did that to them.

'Whatever, but just to let you know, you will get what's coming to you' I replied to him with a smirk. He would know I have not totally forgiven him, but I understand how he felt when we pulled that same prank on them. He just smirked at me and said 'May the best man win.'

'Don't you mean woman' cut in Bex. She so meant woman.

'Nope' replied Grant. Bex shot him the evils and stared at him, but he obviously just went silent.

**THIS NIGHT**

**'**Cammie, we are good to go! The cameras are ready and so are the bombs' said Liz. This night the boys wouldn't know what hit them. Literally.

We were sneaking into their room at 12am precisely; they had fallen asleep, we knew this since after lunch, Bex went and put some audio chips in there so we could hear what they were saying. We each had a time bomb, which would go off at a certain time and play a song really loudly, but would shoot out different things. One would shoot out confetti, another one silly string, another one would shoot out stick glue, and the last one would shoot out pink and silver glitter. What better way to pull a prank on them. We entered their room, and it was dead silent. Since we all had a time bomb, we had all implanted different songs in them. Wait till the boys saw what I had chosen. Oh look repeat of a couple days ago, they were all wearing boxers! Liz and me also went around hiding different cameras everywhere, I went and hid one, right above Zach's bed, there was no way I was missing out on his reaction. I then went and hid my time bomb beneath Zach's bed, just between the gap. To stop one of these time bombs you needed to figure out one of Liz's problems. And these problems could have easily been solved by Jonas, no the problems we were talking about were fashion-related ones thanks to Macey.

After successfully having hidden many cameras and four time bombs, we went back to our room and waited for the first one to detonate.

'Macey get here, the first one is going to go of in 3… 2… 1…' I said

'BOOM' burst out the first alarm.

The song Sarah and the Womps BOM BOM started bursting out.

'_I'm the cat with the bass and drum,  
going 'round like Bom Bom Bom!_

I'm the cat with the bass and drum,  
going 'round like Bom Bom Bom!  
What's grooving? I'm moving.  
I like you're style of Womping!  
How charming! Just a rapper  
load him up and eat that snapper!  
I want 16 pints of rum and then I go Bom Bom!  
Going up in the dark of the night  
and so I go ooh ah ah ah ah. I...  
I've brought a pie in my pocket,  
pie in my pocket, an eye in my socket.  
you got life, you got style,  
you got nothing on my mind.  
But I'm so cool, and I'm so groovy,  
when I go Bom Bom Bom!' started playing out.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?' shouted a very angry Grant. And BOOM out came the pink confetti. All the boys had fallen out of their beds and were now crumpling their face trying to get rid of the pink confetti.

'WHY IS IT RAINING PINK CONFETTI IN THE SHAPE OF HEARTS' shouted Nick who seemed to be inspecting the confetti.

'Why do you care what the confetti looks like, you idiot?' yelled Zach who was trying to pick out million pieces of confetti out of his hair.

'Did you see that Cammie? HAHAHAHAHAH!' laughed Macey.

'I told you I picked the perfect song' said Bex very wisely.

'You totally did' I burst out laughing again.

'Wait till you see my song!' said Liz deviously.

Soon later they went back to sleep after having destroyed our time bomb instead of answering Macey's question, if only they knew they had 3 more surprises coming their way.

**SOME TIME LATER**

'BOOM' And out came playing High School Musical…

'_Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together, together come on lets do this right_

Here and now it's time for celebration  
To finally figure it out  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what it's all about

Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true'

'WHERE IS THAT ALARM? WILL I GET NO SLEEP TODAY?' screamed out Zach who seemed to look angry. After having searched for the alarm they found it.

'What is the stupid question this time?' asked a furious Nick.

'What are espadrilles?' said Grant.

'What the hell are espadrilles? What are they?' said Jonas who seemed to be angry not knowing the answer to the question.

'Give it here. I will tell you what it is' said Zach. And then he promptly flung it out the window.

'Did you see their faces? They looked so grumpy' laughed out Bex still pointing at the laptop screen.

'Did you see what they did with the alarm? They are all covered in silly string. I don't think they noticed seeing as though they were already covered in pink hear confetti?' chuckled Macey.

'Look at them now, all asleep on the floor together, in their boxers' I said to which we all responded with fits of laughter.

**AT 5AM – SOME MORE TIME LATER**

'Hey look it's my song next! This is funny' I said.

'What song is it? Please don't tell me it's Gangnam Style?' asked Macey.

'Too Bad, it is. And I turned up the volume on this one' I managed to get out while giggling.

'Ok guys. IN 3… 2… 1….' Said Liz

'BOOM' and out came lots of sticky glue and the song…

'_Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style_

Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja  
Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja  
Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja

Na nun sa na ye  
Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye  
Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh'

'MY LIFE. I'M COVERED IN STICKY STUFF!' screamed out Jonas. Interesting, this was a new side to him.

'WILL I EVER GET ANY MORE SLEEP' yelled out Grant.

'WHERE ARE THOSE GIRLS? I'M GOING TO KILL THEM' shouted Nick. Ooh yeah like we are scared of him.

'NO, NOT IF I GET TO THEM FIRST! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SONG?' said a dumbstruck Zach all covered in sticky stuff.

'Did you see them get covered with gunge?' I laughed out.

'Did you see Zach and Nick fight over who was going to kill us first? Fail' said Macey ad we clapped hands.

'Right the next one is in 3… 2… 1…' said Liz.

And while they were still managing to recover from that, out came our much loved Beyonce.

'_Girls, we run this motha (yeah!)  
GIRLS!_

Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run this motha? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!

Some of them men think they freak this like we do  
But no they don't  
Make your cheques come at they neck,  
Disrespect us no they won't

Boy don't even try to touch this  
Boy this beat is crazy  
This is how they made me  
Houston, Texas baby  
This goes out to all my girls  
That's in the club rocking the latest  
Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later

I think I need a barber  
None of these ** can fade me  
Im so good with this,  
I remind you im so hood with this

Boy im just playing, come here baby  
Hope you still like me, ** pay me  
My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power, our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me

Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run this motha? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!'

'Perfect song' I yelled as the boys were once again showered in pink and silver glitter.

'WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH THE WORLD? ALL I SEE IS PINK PINK AND MORE PINK' screamed out a frustrated Nick, who in my opinion was starting to sound like a girl.

'I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE GIRLS! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE.'

'ONCE THEY LEAVE THEIR ROOM I'M GONNA COVER THEM IN BLUE SLIME'

'WHY?WHY?WHY?'

'WHAT THE F****' **(A/N: sorry for the swearing.)**

'Hahahahaha. Did you see their faces?' said Bex.

'I'M going the kill them. Yeah right?' said Macey.

'Jonas looked angry, he might hate me' said Liz who was slightly sad.

'Don't worry he won't hate you. The guys may come and kill us, but they don't hate us' I said reassuringly.

'I HATE THE GIRLS!' screamed out the boys hungry for revenge. They had found one of our cameras and they were looking through it.

'Girls be warned. You have just entered a very dangerous game. But don't worry babe we'll go easy on you' and with that the camera was squished and squashed and our communication with them was lost as they went around the room destroying our bugs.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. R&R. Will probably get up another chapter tomorrow. **


	9. Messing with the Boy's minds

**A/N: My chapter for the day. ENJOY! Remember reviews make me happy! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I have so much homework, but I decided to give you a chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Messing with the Boy's minds.**

Yesterday night, the boys found our cameras, and well they said a war had begun, and it was probably going to be WW3. Yes when you are spies, getting on the wrong side of another spy was not good. I heard somewhere through different levels of clearance that due to fighting between some Russian spies, a missile had been launched. So, yes this is pretty serious.

Macey was busy entertaining herself by dressing us up as usual. We were practically her dolls, but at least she wasn't some maniac child, she could actually make us look quite hot. When walking into the great hall, I got numerous amounts of stares. You would think that the boy's hadn't seen another girl in all their lives; I mean they practically checked us out while we were looking at them. Macey and Bex shot them looks of disgust and that didn't seem to bother them. So in the end Bex and I just ended up beating some of them up. I think we sent around 12 boys to the infirmary, which earned us scowls from Mr Solomon, but even more boys looking at us.

Today Macey had dressed me up in a short white dress with black heels. She had curled my hair and had done my makeup. I mean I could explain to you the details of what she did, but I would end up confusing myself and it would take forever, so I won't bore you with the details.

Bex was wearing short shorts and I navy blue sweater, and of course she was wearing heels.

Macey was wearing a black mini skirt and a tube top and you guessed it, she was wearing heels.

Liz was probably one of the most sensible of us, and she had convinced Macey to let her wear ¾ length jeans with a pink strappy top. She was also allowed to wear flats, lucky her.

So after what seemed like forever, we were finally able to leave the room. We ended up at the Great Hall, and as Macey always says 'be fashionably late,' that's exactly what we did. We ended up being only 2 minutes late, but since we go to a spy school, everyone is always early. All the head's looked in our direction and they kept on looking. It was getting kinda of frustrating, and I realised why we should have come early; the last seats left, were opposite the boys. JUST GREAT!

'Hey Boys, did you sleep well?' said Bex. Way to go Bex, that's only going to make them angrier.

It was obvious they had not slept well since their shirts were all scruffy, and their ties were all over the place.

'Great, Bex. We slept just fine' said Grant sarcastically.

'Are you sure?' said Bex. 'Because….'

'Your shirt looks scruffy'

'Your tie is all messed up'

'Your hair looks as though something exploded in there'

'Is that glitter?'

'Why do you have pink confetti everywhere'

'What's that stain on your shirt?' we all burst in.

'OK ENOUGH' said Nick who seemed to have gone redder since when we first sat down. Guess who's angry?

'Just eat!' said Grant.

So we all picked up our knives and forks and….

'AAH' screamed Liz, to be heard by most of the people in the Great Hall.

'WHAT'S THAT?' screamed a furious Bex.

Since I hadn't picked up my knife and fork I looked at it carefully and saw an extremely small device on it, I guess it must have been one of those bugs that sends a mild electric shock to your body. It doesn't do any damage but it does hurt. I quickly picked up another knife and fork and began to eat.

'Why haven't you been shocked?' asked Macey who was nursing her hand.

'I picked up a different set of knife and fork! Nice try boys!' and with that Zach looked beaten at his own game. All the boys mouths were open because I Cammie Morgan hadn't been shocked. The girls just looked at them giggling.

We had finished breakfast and were walking to our new Cove Ops classroom when Macey pulled me aside and said 'We need to get them back and I have just the idea.'

'What do you mean?' Liz asked.

'What's the one thing the boys get most jealous about? US! We flirt with other guys. Flirt with senior guys, that's bound to get them all wound up!' said Macey.

'That's so smart! And ignore them in Cove Ops and Liz you ignore Jonas in Research!' said Bex who was willing to put this plan into action.

We wound up going to the Fitness room, where everybody trains, and we found many senior guys hanging out there, no doubt to impress the other Gallagher girls. As soon as we reached there, all the boys turned around and looked at us. Macey had forced us to wear short shorts and tank tops and of course trainers, how else were we supposed to train?

'Hey girls?' asked one hot senior. He obviously was good looking but nobody could compare to Zachary Goode., but I wasn't going to mention that to them. He had sandy coloured hair and blue eyes and some rock hard abs.

'What you bench pressing?' asked Macey flirting with the boys. They were obviously astouned by her beauty. We had chosen to go up there when Grant, Nick and Zach would be up there. Liz was going to get a senior guy to flirt with her from the research track. Nick was shooting evil glares towards the sandy coloured hair guy and his friends.

'I bench press 200' boasted the guy, whose name we had learned was Dylan.

'Want to do press ups?' asked Macey who was batting her eyelids.

'Yeah sure…' Dylan replied.

'With me!' replied Macey with a glint in her eye. She looked at Nick, who was not fuming, ready to tear of that guys head.

Macey laid back on the guy, as he easily did 200 press ups. Zach was looking at me, and I decided he wasn't jealous enough.

'Can you run?' I asked the guy behind him, who seemed to be the leader of the group.

'Yeah, 15 miles an hour' said the blond haired dude.

'But can you run carrying me?' I asked and from the corner of my eye I could see Zach definitely trying to work out a plan to kill the blond head, whose name I soon found out to be Alex.

Alex swiftly picked me up and said 'Yeah sure' and with that he was off, after 10 miles he wasn't even sweating. Gosh this guy could run loads.

'Do you wanna race?' I asked him, and he smirked. He seemed to think that I didn't have it in me to beat him; well I was going to show him. Although I was swiftly starting to hate him, I needed him for our plan to make the boys jealous.

He put me down, and Bex who was standing next to me after having successfully made Grant beat up a senior guy (Bex was flirting with him). Bex said 'On your marks, Ready, Set Go' and we sprinted. We had to do five miles and he was pretty fast, but we were the same pace. Soon I reached my limit, and after the pain had passed I ran past him, and I finished a whole 24 seconds before him. He seemed pissed, but as a spy I could tell he was trying to hide it, but not so well. 'Well Done, maybe we should race after I haven't been carrying you for so long' he said. I felt like kicking and punching him, but he was after all needed in my plan. 'Yeah maybe' I replied. He then picked me up, and brought me back to the fitness room, and I could see Macey still on top of Dylan who was obviously trying so hard the make Macey his girlfriends. Nick was about to come and beat that guy up.

Zach, on the other hand was still staring at me and Alex, but he was shooting death glares, I could see him balling up his fists, and he walked straight over and said 'Put her down, she's mine.'

Alex replied 'What's are you going to do? Make me?' I soon hopped out of his arms and promptly saw Zach flooring Alex and soon Zach had punched Alex so hard, Alex definitely needed surgery. I started walking out of the gym and Zach pulled my hand and brought me out of the gym. We ended up in a secret passageway.

'What are you playing at Gallagher Girl?' he teased.

'Jealous aren't you?' I smirked back at him.

He had placed one arm on the wall and the other around my waist. Since we were alone, he brought me closer to him and it felt so good, to be wrapped up in his arms again. He brought his lips to mine, and soon they were on mine. It felt soft, sweet and longing. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he brought his lips down to my neck. I let out a few moans and he soon had me pushed against a wall trying to kiss the heck out of me. I had missed us. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he promptly started to kiss my lips again.

After a couple of minutes of us making out, I realised I had derailed from my plan to make him jealous. I pulled away from him, and he shot me a confused, hurt look, but quickly covered it back up with a blank face.

'Shoot I gotta meet up with Alex. Until next time Blackthorne Boy!' and with that I left Zach standing in our secret passageway and went back to the girls room to tell them everything. I could tell Macey would be proud of me have resisted Zach.

'Hey guys. So what's next in our plan?' I asked the girls, my best friends, my sisters.

And with that Liz looked up to me with a devious smirk. Zach was seriously starting to rub off on everyone.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I am thinking about writing the next chapter now and giving it to you today but it all depends on how many people want it now (sorry I have loads of homework and I just need to see how many people want to read it now)**


	10. In the Nude (rated T)

**A/N: Here is chapter 10! And I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed this story and made it their favourite. Every time I open my emails I get bombarded with new emails all from you guys. So I just wanted to say thank you! I have now officially written 10 chapters and that is incredible for me! Thank you for your support and thank you to everybody who read this story.**

**Chapter 10: In the NUDE (don't worry it's still rated T)**

Liz wanted to hack into their personal photos and she wanted to post embarrassing pictures around their dorm. What is up with that girl? I mean we all knew her as the clumsy, sweet and incredibly clever girl, but now she was showing of her Macey side! This girl was devious and I liked it. After much deliberation we decided it was the best thing to do. We stayed up late helping Liz hack into their databases, but it was Liz and she didn't really need much help. Soon we had the perfect pictures of the boys to put up. In their 7th grade they had been dumb enough to fall for a trick the sophomores we playing on them.

Zach had dressed up as a princess. Grant had dressed up as a mermaid. And Jonas and Nick had dressed up as witches. I don't think I have stopped laughing since we saw those photos. I even have the hiccups. They thought that on the first day of school, they had to dress up as girls. They were seriously stupid then and lacking brain cells.

'No Cammie, they are still seriously thick and they are still missing brain cells' said Bex which only caused us to laugh even more.

It was 7am, lessons only started at 10am here, but Macey had insisted on us dressing up again to make the boys jealous. She promptly pushed me down into the chair and started putting make up on me like I was a doll. I was seriously starting to get tired of waking up so early.

'AAAAHHHHHH' screamed Bex. 'WHY WON'T IT OPEN?' she said furiously yanking at the door.

All of us crowded around the door and started to tug at the door. It was no use; we were once and for all trapped. But no one traps the Chameleon; I started looking for vent or secret passageways in our room. There had to be something, some way we could get out of here. I soon saw our escape route in the corner of our bathroom, it was a medium sized air vent, I think we could squeeze into there, but I knew there was no way Macey was going in there, she would not risk ruining her outfit.

I lifted the lid of the vent off, and found it to be covered in cobwebs; yeah Macey and Bex were definitely not crawling out from here.

'Hey guys, I found an air vent!' I yelled out. The other came running into the bathroom and watched me climb through the vent.

I was soon encompassed in a shiny silver cage, there were many tunnels (If I may call it that) in the vent leading to different places. I knew that the Great Hall was in the left direction, so that's the way I went. I had been crawling for 18 minutes and 37 seconds exactly, my internal clock told me that, when I soon reached the end of the vent. It was loose and slightly wobbly. As I crawled over it, the floor beneath me gave way, and I crashed into a tiled floor. Humph, that was odd, I thought this was the Great Hall. I soon found many eyes on me, looking at the state of my ripped t-shirt, which I now found had ripped in an awkward place, exposing my bra and stomach. Just great I thought. It can't possibly get any worse than me standing in front of boys with ripped clothes. Oh wait it can.

I was standing in a room full of naked boys taking showers. I knew my cheeks were blushing deeply. Luckily all the boys were in separate cubicles and I did not see any family jewels. This was seriously awkward, more awkward than the time where Macey asked we what type of bra I was wearing in front of Mr Solomon. This was more awkward than the time where I was forced to dress like a slut, again by Macey. This was even more awkward than the time I was made to endure hours of torture by Macey while she was primping me up. Wow, Macey has done a lot of things to me.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, one boy peeped over the shower cubicle and smirked. Can you guess who that smirk belonged to?

'Hey Gallagher girl, no need to come into the men's showers just to see me you know!' and with that he popped open his shower cubicle wearing nothing but a towel, still smirking at me.

'And why would I want to do that?' I replied, I was blushing profusely and secondly I was very angry. It took all my willpower not to go up and slap him right then and there.

'Come on Gallagher girl, you know you wanted to see me, just admit it?' he started questioning, while STILL smirking.

'Actually I came here to see Alex?' I replied smugly. At least I could make the most out of this situation. And over the top of the shower cubicle really close to me I saw Alex open his cubicle starting to smirk at me. I really hated him but I needed him to make Zach jealous. I know what you are thinking I am a horrible girlfriend, making Zach jealous. But after the prank they pulled, we Gallagher girls don't just give in, we fight. And fight I shall.

'Hey there Cammie!' Alex said rather smugly. I so wanted to go there and kick him in the nuts. I felt really embarrassed that I was standing there with a ripped t- shirt while he stood there wearing just a towel. All I could do was pray that they were both wearing their towels.

'Hey Alex' I said flirtatiously, but I think it came up with more of a raspy sound. I tried not to stare at their abs, but Zach kind of just stood in front of me, and they were so hard not to look at. While Alex had a six pack, Zach had more of a 12 pack, and little beads of water were running down them. It took all my energy not to just go there and kiss Zach, but the girls would feel as though I have betrayed them.

I had to get out of there as quick as possible, so I turned on my heel and with my spy senses quickly found the door. I walked straight out and as I turned around I saw Mr Solomon walking towards me. Could this get any more embarrassing?

'Ms Morgan, I trust you weren't in their for leisure activities' he said.

'Ummm, ummm, no well, ummm, no, umm I kind of fell' I replied half blushing, half embarrassed to my wits end.

'Please make your way back to your room, Ms Morgan, I hope I do not see you here again' he replied sternly.

This was the most awkward moment of my life, why did I take a left in the air vents? Oh, the boys were getting it, and they were getting revenge back bad?

On the way to my room, I quickly slipped into the boy's room. I was searching for their boxers. I know you think, eww, PERVERT ALERT! But trust me I was going to embarrass them beyond hell.

I walked back to my room now, and stuck on the door was a note. It said _Give up now, Gallagher Girls? _Gosh, were they annoying. I ripped of their note and saw that on our door, was a huge electronic lock. It was one those ones that needed puzzles solved to open. No guess who came up with that? It was probably Jonas who came up with the lock and the rest of the boys who stuck it there.

After 10 minutes, with Liz's help we had cracked it, not bad for 15 puzzles. I walked in and Macey started screaming at me for ripping my top, but believe me that was the last thing on my mind. I told the girls my plan, this was double prank time! Double the fun. Double the effort! But definitely Double the rewards.

**A/N: Hey I know I have been doing lots of pranks in the story, but they are so fun to write about. I have decided the pranks will end in the next couple of chapters and then I will get into some Zammie action. This was my best chapter to write, because I found it really funny how Cammie fell from the vents into the boys shower room. **

**I hope you liked it. Tell me your thoughts, and for those who want the pranks to end, don't worry I'm getting there, and then you can see some hot Zammie, Brant, Jiz and Mick action. (I think those are the shipping names)**

**I might (MIGHT) give you an extra chapter today. (Aren't I nice?) But like I said before I have two (can you believe 2) tests coming up and I haven't revised so I am freaking out here! But don't worry I will still try to get you some chapters! Hope you enjoyed it and leave a review if you want to! **

**Again thanks to EVERYONE who already reviewed!**

**Your truly, Gallaghergirl108.**

**(p.s What could be better than Gallagher girls)**


	11. Double the Fun

**A/N: Here is chapter 11! Sorry I couldn't get you guys 2 chappies yesterday! To make up for that, I tried to make this chapter a long one.**

**Chapter 11: Double the Fun**

Since Liz had already prepared the embarrassing photos and she had laminated them (to make them last longer), all we had to do was send out a mass email to everyone student in Gallagher Academy as well as every student in Blackthorne. Since I had already gathered the guy's boxers, Macey came up with the idea of hanging them in the great Hall.

First she decided we should write their names with glitter glue on them. So with pink glitter glue we wrote their names in curly writing on their boxers which were going to be hung up in the Great Hall for every boy to see. And if every boy saw them, that meant that this prank would never be forgotten, the boys would remember it for days and even years to come.

'Hey I got the pictures laminated' said Liz who was almost giggling manically.

'All we need to do now is wait till its night' said Bex who seemed to be practicing her evil laugh.

'We have made the boys jealous; we have embarrassed and humiliated them! What could be better?' said Macey who knew that this was the ultimate revenge.

'Well let's get some sleep, set the alarm for 1am' I said to Liz.

**Zach's P.O.V**

The girls won't know what hit them. We were preparing the ultimate revenge; this would make them beg for our forgiveness. When they were sleeping we had gone and stolen most of their underwear and bras. They had so many clothes I don't even think they noticed they were gone. After that we locked them in their rooms, and that's when Cammie decided to crawl through the air vent.

She ended up falling straight into the boy's shower room. That could not have been more awkward, oh wait, she was wearing a ripped up t-shirt that showed her black plush bra. She looked hot, even though she was covered in cobwebs. Then every boy in the room turned and looked at her, most of them just grinned at her. I felt the urge to go and hit and beat up every guy in the shower room. She just looked at them and started blushing.

I went outside and started talking to her, and she said the one thing that made my heart plummet to the ground 'Actually I'm here to see Alex.' Alex was that dickhead senior who seemed to have a crush on Cammie. I had overheard him talking earlier with his mates, about how he was going to sleep with Cammie. It took all my power not to go and kill him, but I did end up beating him till he had a bloody nose in PE. As soon as Cammie said his name, he almost leapt out of the shower. Cammie was staring at him and then at me, but I noticed she blushed more when she was staring at me. This stupid prank war was getting out of hand and it meant that Cammie was getting more attention from other boys. I think they just wanted to sleep with her and say that _they had slept with the chameleon, the famous chameleon. _

So tomorrow I was going to put an end to it, after this last prank I was going to tell Cammie there was no point just going at each other and humiliating the other.

This prank was the best yet, and it was Grant who came up with it. Big surprise there.

We were going to hang the girl's underwear all around the Great Hall. This would embarrass them beyond limits and it would mean that many boys would get beaten up by both Cammie and Bex if they stared too long.

Wait till this night!

**Cammie's P.O.V**

The alarm just rang and I didn't get out of bed that meant according to Bex that I should be splashed with FREEZING COLD WATER. No I should NOT be splashed with cold water. Anyway this was Bex's morning routine, to annoy every person on this planet.

'Come on Cammie, do you want to miss the big prank! Do you want the guys to win the war?' she asked. And then she said the one thing that would get me out of bed easily 'Do you want to lose?' And like that I was up, ready and out of my room in 13 minutes exactly, I think I set a new record at changing for girls.

We creaked up to the Great Hall which was now empty; this was the best trick ever. Those boys were going to get their asses whipped. We all started hanging up pictures of the boys in their stupid costumes and their boxers. Since boys didn't have many supplies of clothing, we took each boy's underwear and took a photograph and enlarged it onto the four sides of the walls. CREAK! We had just heard some movement outside. Oh well! If we went out we would be caught in the act and would most likely get punished.

So we just hurried back to our room and waited until morning to see the look on each guy's face as well as the laughing stock they are soon going to become.

**Zach's P.O.V**

We heard some giggling from inside the Great Hall and we soon hurried back to our room. We decided to wait 30 minutes before attempting to go back out there.

**30 mins later….**

We have just brought out the girls' underwear, and we have spray painted their names all over the walls. We then hung the girls' underwear under each name. When they come here for lunch they are going to be so embarrassed that they will decide to call the whole thing off and say that we won.

**THE MORNING**

**Cammie's P.O.V**

It's now the morning and we can't wait to see the boys' faces when they come into the Great Hall for breakfast. Macey has been primping us since 6am to get ready for the big finale (as Bex calls it). That basically meant torture for me, Bex has been attacking my hair for the past hour and Macey has been attacking at my face. I feel like a rag doll, while Liz got to relax in the bathroom until it was her turn. Maybe I should go on a fashion course or something and then Macey and Bex won't have to do this to me every morning. Bex says it is because every_ spy _must look her best, and Macey says it is because you want to make every _boy _drool at you. They are seriously starting to bug me with the constant primping and blushing.

Well now it is 10am and after FOUR BLOODY hours of torture, Macey says we are finally ready. We walked out of our rooms and everybody seemed to be staring at us, weird I would have thought them to be at breakfast. It felt like I was a model in Milan ready for the catwalk. Every boy seemed to be staring at us and not at our eyes.

We soon turned the corner to the Great Hall and we saw underwear, more specifically OUR underwear hanging from the ceiling with our names written on the wall. This is even more humiliating then the shower accident because somewhere nearby Zach and his smirk and his crew are going to be. But then they might also be humiliated because of the Great Hall.

Yes, you guessed it, while every boy is staring at our underwear; every girl in Blackthorne is drooling at the boy's underwear. That is just nasty; you would think spies had some dignity.

As our faces were reddening, so were the boys, and they were not liking us one bit. Bex was sending the boys' glares, and Grant was sending us glares. Wow, they were a match made in heaven.

While the longest glare war in history was being carried out by Bex and Grant, Liz and Jonas were blushing profusely and Macey and Nick were mouthing ways they were going to kill each other. Zach and me were just smirking at each other and almost laughing at each other. I think we both knew that the war had ended and we were tied, because we ran into each other and I think Zach was expecting me to kiss him. Because he was not expecting me to flip him over my head and onto the floor. I laughed at him and his failure, because I had just proved to him that I was better. That was the worst mistake I could make, as a spy I should be alert until my opponent is knocked out, first rule of Cove Ops, never get distracted by your opponent. In my moment of weakness Zach had turned over and had knocked me of my feet falling into him. I literally fell on top of him, in front of the whole school and I blushed. Seriously why do I always blush?

He just looked at me with a crazed grin, and brought his lips to mine, and I knew I had given up because I leant into him and kissed him back. I can tell Bex and Macey is shooting me death glares, but I didn't mind because I was happy and I was kissing my boyfriend back. We did not turn it into a heavy make out session because I could hear boy's whooping out Zach's name going _You dawg _and _You got some chameleon action. _Whoever said that was lucky I didn't know who they were because I was ready to pummel their face in.

After around 5 minutes of me and Zach kissing I turned around and got of him, to find Bex and Grant in a playful fight with Grant almost hugging her, Nick and Macey in a heavy make out session (obviously Macey didn't mind breaking the hearts of many boys stood there watching) and Liz and Jonas holding hands. The beginnings of Nerd Love.

'So I guess we're even then' said a seriously unhappy Bex, she probably wanted to whip the boys' asses.

'Yeah looks like it, my British bombshell' replied Grant enveloping her into a hug.

'Seems like we got some catching up to do, innit Macey' said Nick who promptly received a punch to the shoulder.

'Yeah sure looks like it Gallagher Girl' said my lovely Zach who also received a punch to the shoulder from me.

'So boys, fancy joining us in our room for a slumber party, I think we got some excellent footage to show you from 7th grade, was it Liz?' said a devious Macey.

'Yeah, it sure was' said Liz.

OH, these boys were in for a night of torture and torment from us girls. Just you wait…

**A/N: I finished the pranks, and now I have some hot Zammie action lined up for chapter 12! R&R!**


	12. Foam, foam everywhere

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long but my school started and I didn't have another chapter to write. I am so hyped up on this book called Divergent by Veronica Roth. BECAUSE IT IS SERIOUSLY AWESOME! And so I was reading that and I just couldn't find time to write. But for you guys I am writing a chapter and hopefully it's long enough. Thank you to everybody who reviewed and were so patient with me while I wrote this next chapter. You guys really make my day. I love you all and all the people who beg me to write more, you got your wish!**

**Thank you guys! You are awesome people. **

**Chappie 12: Foam, foam everywhere**

We had just been setting up the room, the Bathroom to be exact. I had just wanted it to be a small gathering of us and the boys, but Macey wanted to go out in style. By style I mean short clothes and a dark room. Bex being Bex had suggested the idea of a foam party in the bathrooms. The foam would be provided by Liz who had created a genetic mutation resulting in if this bubble pill touched any water masses and masses of foam would build up. With the boys being so neat and so into cleaning, their bathrooms looked brand new and that was definitely a good thing. So that is how the torture began….

Macey has insisted I wear a bikini instead of a swimming costume. The one she gave me is just one piece of fabric and two triangles. I thought it was a headband, so when Macey said it was my bikini I felt mentally disturbed. I mean this is just not right, Macey wanted me to dress up as a stripper, I had a feeling she was going to give me a whip next.

The bikini she gave me is actually really pretty, it is red with white polka dots and had a singles circular loop in the middle, it is also halter neck. The bikini bottoms are red with white polka dots and also have two circular metal hoops near the hips. I can totally see Macey pulling this off, but on me it would look like I was trying too hard. Macey had practically dragged me into the bathroom to put on that outfit.

'Put it on Cammie, or I will call Bex and we don't really want to see what she will do to you' said Macey dangerously close to scratching me.

'But it's so small. Macey you are asking me to be a hooker' I groaned.

'PUT IT ONE CAMERON MORGAN. We want you to look hot and sexy not shifty and stupid' said Macey. 'CAMERON MORGAN IF YOU DO NOT PUT IT ON NOW I AM CALLING BEX.'

I tried to delay it but when she continued to say 'Oh Bex, Cammie here…..'

'Fine, fine it's going on now. Look' and with that I had pulled on the bikini in record braking time because I could hear footsteps approaching, the one and only Rebecca Baxter. I blame her for this torture; she is the one that came up with the foam party idea. If she hadn't I would be wearing sweats and a t-shirt now.

Since Macey had liked Bex's idea, she had told all the juniors to join us for the foam party. So we are talking about 15 boys here and 7 girls. Not good. Liz had already gone off to set up the foam. You would have thought that when Macey told the boys they would say they wanted to spend the day with us, but no they loved the idea of a foam party. Great. Just Great.

It was practically 9pm and Macey was busy doing our hair and makeup, she had said that the hair needs to be casual as tonight is all about fun. She also said natural make up was best, as all the boys would be looking at our bodies anyway. That caused me to protest, and Bex to slap my hand. I quickly shut my mouth because Bex can hit hard. Bex had worn a teal bikini in which she looked great. Macey had worn a seriously jaw dropping black bikini with no straps, and I thought mine was bad. Liz had been forced to wear a hit pink bikini with little hearts on it; it also had metal loops on the hips. She looked so sweet and cute; it was almost unbelievable to see her in that. I have a feeling Jonas is going to be stuttering a lot tonight. So soon it was 10pm and Macey thought that was the fastest we had got ready, I could have got ready in 7 minutes, but I don't think I would have looked that good. Even though Macey owns some seriously slutty clothes, when we go out all the eyes are on us.

We soon strutted of to the bathroom. Bex had said that is always acceptable to be fashionably late, but I think she wanted a grand entrance which would literally make the boy's jaws drop. There was music playing, and Jonas had even set up disco lights. Even though I hated what I was wearing, this was going to be an awesome party. If we thought what we were wearing was revealing, then we were surprised as we saw the boys were wearing boxers. Just Boxers. Some had white linen t-shirts. But oh no, Zach was wearing black boxers.

I just stood there gobsmacked as all the girls envied us with jealously, if only they had a friend like Macey who would insist on doing their hair. While the girls were eyeing us, so were the boy's their jaw's had literally dropped to the floor. They were drooling buckets and were raking their eyes up each of our bodies. I had never felt so visible. But then I saw that smirk.

**Zach's P.O.V**

We had just entered the bathroom, and let me tell you that Liz and Jonas had done a great job, this place looked awesome. We were the last boys to arrive, and there were a few girls in the corner looking at us. They seemed to be giggling, but I have only got eyes for one girl, my Gallagher girl.

The door just burst open, and I looked to see what had happened, it was my Gallagher girl. She looked hot and sexy. That bikini was perfect on her and I could see she was wearing a black sheer sarong. Not much of a cover up, but I didn't mind. She looked beautiful today as always. While I was staring at Cammie, it seemed most of the other boys were too. I clenched my fists and it took all my effort not to go and punch them.

Then her eyes met mine, and she just rolled them and laughed. Wow, what a laugh. I can't believe she was mine, all of this, all of her. She is the prettiest, sexiest, kindest and sweetest person I know. Then she and Macey, Bex and Liz strutted towards us. Macey and Bex were loud and proud, Cammie normal, and Liz almost shying away. Grant, Nick and Jonas were actually drooling and seemed to be in a trance. They can't get over the beauty of their girlfriends.

As soon as Cammie reached me I said 'Hey Gallagher girl'

'Hey Blackthorne Boy'

'I like what you are wearing. It's sexy' I whispered in her ear and she blushed but covered it up well. Only a spy could notice that.

'I like what you are wearing too. It's hot' I smirked back to her and she blushed more profusely this time.

I am the luckiest guy alive.

**Cammie's P.O.V**

He had just made me blush, and what he was wearing wasn't half bad, although it made me blush like a red tomato. I could see his abs, glistening with droplets of water, and in his hair were little bits of foam. He was hot.

'So would you like to dance' he asked me, and I nodded like a there was no end.

He wrapped me in his arms and we swayed to the music. Soon I was grinding up on him, and my hair was all over the place. This was possibly the best day of my life, and I didn't even care that I was wearing practically nothing. He had kept me in his arms the whole time, but when a couple of boys came over and asked me to dance and asked Zach to quit hogging me he actually growled and tensed around my arms. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. As soon as the boys had left I turned around to Zach and brought my lips to his. He kissed me back and started wrapping me in his arms. His lips were soft and sweet and I almost lost myself in them. He licked my bottom lips for entry and I gave it to him. Soon he had brought my legs around his waist and had me pushed against a wall. He was kissing me so hard, little shots of electricity were running up and down my spine. I ran my fingers through his hair. It was a little damp but still soft. He held me by my thighs, and was running his hand up and down my leg. This little kiss had turned into a heavy make out session, which left me breathless.

Back in reality, I heard Bex shout out 'Get a room guys.' That made me blush and while I really did want to go that far with Zach, now just wasn't the right time.

'Cammie, there is no pressure' said Zach. I loved him, he was patient and he was amazing.

'I love you Zach. Now just isn't the right time, but soon' I said to him.

'When you are ready. I love you Cammie' and I was so happy that I just went back to kissing him even though most of the people in the room were staring at us. I swear I saw some girls burn red with envy as well as some boys. Oh well, Zach was mine.

It was pretty much like that for the whole night, us dancing, me being wrapped in Zach's arms and us kissing a lot. I liked the kissing part, that was the best. Zach made me forget about everything else, he made me forget my worries, my doubts and my troubles; he also made me entirely happy, when I was with him, it felt like I was the only girl alive. But soon we had partied nonstop till 3am and if we carried on any longer we would be out for much of tomorrow. I actually loved Bex for this idea.

After we had cleaned up, and we were pretty fast since if we just added some salt to the foam it automatically deflated and went into the drain, we went back to our dorm, and the boys escorted us. They were so protective of us.

I went to my bed and they boys followed us in. I looked around and something felt wrong, very wrong. It felt as though something or someone had been in here. Macey's cupboard was open. Liz's tech drawer was open. And all our beds were undone. The window was open, and the curtains were blowing in and out of the window, as well all felt a chill creep up our spines. The moon was bright and it was chilly. This felt strange. It felt terrifying. I walked over to my bed and saw a little black envelope. It was folded up so neatly, in fact there was a little seal on it. It had been placed face down. I went over and picked it up. I was shaking as I did so and when I turned it over I saw my name written in silver ink on the envelope. I slowly opened it and saw that all the boys and Macey, Bex and Liz were looking at me shocked.

I saw what was written inside in silver pen, perfect to be read in the moonlight. Someone knew where I was, they knew I would read this letter during the night and that was disturbing.

It said **_Cammie, we have been expecting you…._**

My heart suddenly stopped and I knew this was a warning and this was a bad warning.

**A/N: Here you go guys. I was thinking about keeping this as a fluffy story, but I decided I wanted some action. There is definitely a surprise here. And if you bear with me I can probably get the next chapter to you on Saturday. Please review! It really does make me want to write more and update faster. Thank you to everybody who reviewed!**

Yours,

Gallaghergirl108


	13. Silver Ink

**A/N: SORRY GUYS FOR NOT UPDATING SOON! Thanks to everybody who reviewed and as I have reached 7,600 views I am ecstatic and am so happy. Thank You to people who reviewed and got me past 75 reviews. Here is chapter 13! Read the end A/N, because I have given you a preview!**

**Chapter 13: SILVER INK**

They were after me. They were coming for me. They had been coming for me since 2 years ago when I was on that ledge. What they wanted was my memories. My memories were so powerful that mostly everybody wanted me. That made me unsafe but it also made me dangerous. I was a danger to everybody around me. And the letter proved that… I grasped it in my hands and urged myself to carry on reading even though the little voice inside of my head was strongly willing me not to. There in bold words, written in silver ink were the words I hated most.

**_Cammie, we have been expecting you. Ever since our little encounter while you were in our clutches, we have been closely watching you. I think that with you receiving our note we have proved that. You have been having a little too much fun lately and that is all about to change. We will find you Cameron Morgan, just as your father we will have you; and then we will have that information that is stored in your memories. You will give us what we want; you know the consequences of not obeying us. How were your little therapy sessions with Dr. Steve? Was it enjoyable to see your reflection in the mirror as you withered away? We will get what we want, Cameron Morgan, make no mistake. We always get what we want._**

**_Say hello to Zachary for me, I'm sure he is missing me._**

**_Yours,_**

**_Catherine Goode_**

I felt my stomach tighten as I dropped the letter and it slowly floated to the floor. Someone was watching me and they had found me. This had begun with it being the happiest day of my life, in Zach's arms and now instead it felt like danger was lurking for me.

Zach slowly picked up the letter and read it. He must be processing each word as he held the letter for a long time, until he looked me in the eyes and I melted away inside them. He walked over to me and encircled his arms around my waist, my face had gone blank and I nestled into Zach's shoulder, as the rest of my friends read the letter.

'Oh Cammie' said Macey who seemed sad.

I looked at Liz and Bex, and while Liz looked sad and already had puffy eyes, no doubt from crying, Bex looked like she was ready to punch someone.

'They won't come near you Cammie. I won't let them' said Bex who took me from Zach's arms and squished me into a hug. She hugged me so tightly that we ended up crying. We weren't hysterical or anything, but it was just soft sobs, and Zach let a tear roll down his cheek. I needed to be alone with him.

'Come one Zach' I said and with that I pulled him from our room down the hall to his room. While the rest of my friends were contemplating the next move, I decided I just wanted to be alone with Zach. I tugged him back, as he laid his hand on the small of my back.

As we entered his room I sighed and heaved myself into his arms. He swiftly brought his arms around my waist and tightened them, like he was protecting me and I felt safe in them.

'It's ok Zach' I said, knowing he did not even feel remotely ok. I know he was disgusted to even share his last name with his mother let alone actual genes.

I tried again 'You are not like her, Zach. I know you will protect me.'

'Why does she do this? I will kill her. I am disgusted and repelled by her. My hatred for her stems right from the day I saw her shoot a bullet my father' he said while letting out a frustrated sigh.

'It's ok. We will stop her' I said more confidently this time. If I had Zach at my side then I would be ok.

'Cammie, I will never let anything happen to you, you know that?' he asked me. I nodded my head in reply.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear 'You are my protector. You will always save me.' I promptly brought my lips upon his as I could feel him smirking. He wrapped his arms around my waist and said 'Don't even think about going back to your room, the guys won't come back here. I guess Macey, Bex and Liz are still pretty shaken up.'

'Well I'm staying here right with you' I replied happily.

He brought me down to his bed, and I snuggled up into him. It was a good thing that before I had left my room I had changed into some pyjamas. I laid my head on his chest while he protectively wrapped his arms around me drawing me into him. I was entirely happy, yet still sad and distraught after having read that letter, but I was with Zach and nothing was going to ruin that. He started snoring lightly and that kicked me of and I soon submerged into my dreamy state.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up in Zach's arms while he was looking down tentatively at me. He began the day with a smile, a real smile not a smirk and I gazed into his emerald eyes and smiled back up to him. He soon started kissing me and after half an hour we finally decided to get up, before all the food was gone.

As I bumped into Macey, Bex and Liz on the way to the Great Hall, they asked me for the details. I told them everything, but left out what happened in the morning, that part seemed special like it was only for Zach and me to know.

We soon found out that since the foam party had been attended by many others, we realised that they had left it in a mess, most of the people had gone back and ended up partying the whole night. That meant that there was a very dirty bathroom and a very angry head teacher. Since we had been the ones promoting the event we had earned ourselves a detention. But that wasn't such a big deal, the detention's in Blackthorne were at 2am and a couple seniors had to supervise us and plus I was going to detention with all my friends anyway so it would be fun. Macey, being Macey had come up with the brilliant idea of bringing the boys back to our dorm so we could actually have a slumber party before our detention

I know what you are thinking, why am I having a party instead of planning on how to attack the CoC. Well Zach had told me to carry on as usual, so if there were any CoC spies about they would know the letter hadn't affected me. As well as that I had told my mom and Mr Solomon and he had also said the same thing. They also thought that we needed a structured and formulated plan, one without any mistakes, so they decided that we would take a week to come up with a plan which was fool proof. They told me to act normal so any spies in Blackthorne didn't think I had a weakness. So that is why I am not attacking all head's up against the CoC right now. There is only one thing that could compel me to force a deadly attack on the CoC and that is the chance of seeing my father alive. I would do anything for my father. My father would not be my weakness, he would be my strength.

**_…..SOME TIME LATER…_**

Soon the hours dragged on and Macey, being Macey dragged me into our bathroom and started getting us ready for our slumber party before our detention. She had practically forced me and Liz to wear a tank top and really short shorts. They she worked on making our hair casual but still hot. She then basically strapped me to a chair and started working her magic. Bex was happy to wear the really short shorts so she was practically hysterical while Liz and I were dreading the thought.

And after a painful 2 hours of getting ready, we heard a knock on our door. I scooted over to the wooden door and tentatively opened it, feeling embarrassed at having the boys see me. Zach was leaning against the door frame with a smirk plastered on his face.

'Do you ever stop smirking?' I asked which only caused him to grin like a two-eyed idiot.

'Do you ever stop criticising me?' replied Zach, mockingly holding up a hand to his chest. And that caused me to see what the boys had on. They were all wearing khaki shorts and different plaid t-shirts. They all looked hot, but nobody compared to Zach.

'Oh, whatever!' I replied after I was whisked out of my trance from staring at Zach.

'You look hot, Gallagher girl' said Zach, who was sweeping his eyes over the length of my body.

'So you are saying I look ugly every other day?' I said, mockingly holding my hand up to my chest.

'No, you look beautiful everyday' said Zach, who actually smiled.

'Well come in then, don't just stand there' yelled Bex who seemed to be painting her nails.

'We would, if Zach and Cammie would stop having eye sex in front of us, and blocking our path' said Nick. He soon received a thump on the head from me while he barged his way into our room. The boys soon jumped up onto the beds.

'Well Boys, let the party begin. We have exactly 3 hours until we need to go for our detention' said Bex who was obviously using her internal clock.

'Let's play a game' said Macey with an evil glare in her eyes.

_Boy was I in trouble. I thought._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it and sorry about any grammatical errors. Please review and tell me whether you liked it and give me any constructive criticism. Thank you to everybody who reviews. I love you guys because you actually make my day. I am not entirely happy with this chapter, but I decided I hadn't updated in a while and so I wrote a chapter. Not one of my finest might I add.**

**Give me any ideas of what you would like to happen, and I will try to accommodate. I have a rough idea for the story but it is not set in stone. I began with the intention of making this a story all about zammie and it all being lovely and romantic, but then I decided I wanted some action and I wanted there to be some danger element. **

**For all zammie lovers (like me. Who doesn't want themselves a Zachary Goode? HOT!) Don't worry there will still be some fluff and zammie scenes especially in the next chapter. **

**BTW: Here is a PREVIEW=**

'What?' I replied, totally shocked. 'Macey, we can't. There is no way I am playing. I refuse.'

'Oh, Cammie loosen up a little. It's only us' said Macey, who seemed to think this was completely normal.

'But we can't play STRIP TRUTH OR DARE! It's not right, especially with the way you dressed us up' I replied. There was no way I was playing that game in just a tank top, short shorts, a bra and underwear.

'Oh Cammie, you are so going to be playing, otherwise something could happen to you very early in the morning, and you wouldn't want that' said Bex who seemed to be looking at me with an evil twinkle in her eye. I actually feel scared, Bex gives the worse dares and she will pull the worst prank on me! Oh, she is evil.

And to make matter's worse, out of the corner of my eye, I see 4 boys smirking at each other and a very scared looking Liz. I gulped and then said 'Ok, just because Bex forced me to!'

'Me, what did I do?' said Bex innocently. I threw a hard, cold glare towards her.

**Hope you like the preview, because chapter 14 should be coming soon. Remember more reviews, the faster I update.**

**Yours, truly**

**GallagherGirl108 (Who wouldn't want to be a Gallagher girl?)**


	14. Definitely Nude

**A/N: ****Hey guys, here is my chapter for today. Again thanks to everyone who reviewed, you made me feel so ecstatic every time I opened my emails and have a whole load of reviews flooding in. They are a great way to start my day!**

**Previously:**

'Let's play a game' said Macey with an evil glare in her eyes.

_Boy was I in trouble. I thought._

**Chapter 14: Definitely Nude!**

**'**So exactly what are we playing?' I asked Macey. She smirked at me. Oh no!

'We are playing Truth or dare!' said Macey. I was relieved for a moment but what Macey said next just made it worse.

'But we aren't just playing Truth or Dare, we are playing Strip Truth or Dare!' said Macey who just looked at me with some evil glare.

'What?' I replied, totally shocked. 'Macey, we can't. There is no way I am playing. I refuse.'

'Oh, Cammie loosen up a little. It's only us' said Macey, who seemed to think this was completely normal.

'But we can't play STRIP TRUTH OR DARE! It's not right, especially with the way you dressed us up' I replied. There was no way I was playing that game in just a tank top, short shorts, a bra and underwear.

'Oh Cammie, you are so going to be playing, otherwise something could happen to you very early in the morning, and you wouldn't want that' said Bex who seemed to be looking at me with an evil twinkle in her eye. I actually feel scared, Bex gives the worse dares and she will pull the worst prank on me! Oh, she is evil.

And to make matter's worse, out of the corner of my eye, I see 4 boys smirking at each other and a very scared looking Liz. I gulped and then said 'Ok, just because Bex looked at me!'

'Me, what did I do?' said Bex innocently. I threw a hard, cold glare towards her.

She instantly glared into my eyes, and that made me feel very exposed. But I was about to get a whole lot more exposed soon.

'I'll go first, because I thought of the game' said Macey. 'Ok, I choose Bex! Truth or Dare'

Phew, at least I wasn't starting.

'Macey please, do you even need to ask that question' sad Bex who seemed to be ready for anything that came to her.

'Fine then. I dare you to walk up to a seniors room and pull whoever opens into a snog. Oh Bex you asked for it' said Macey who was already giggling.

'Sorry Grant, but I never turn down dares. Sorry' said Bex who seemed a little bit shaken with how Macey had started the game. Only a spy could notice that.

'Of you go Bex' Said Macey, who seemed pleased with herself. Bex just threw a really cold glare towards Macey and she gulped.

**Some time Later….**

Bex had returned, but she just dashed into the bathroom, no doubt to clean her mouth. She came out and said 'Macey, you so owe me. That was nasty!' Grant seemed happy that Bex had not liked to kiss another boy. So he just went over and pulled her into a snog. And that was a little too much for my eyes, because that was not PG rated. I saw Liz covering her eyes with her hands. That caused me to roll my eyes.

'Okay, my turn!' said Bex. 'Cammie, Truth or Dare?'

I tried to be daring and said Dare, but I instantly knew it was a mistake.

'Okay, I dare you to call Josh and tell him you love him and you want to get married to him!' said Bex and yes I felt like I had died. Oh Circle of Cavan, take me now. No torture you give could be worse than this.

I gulped and said 'Fine. It's not like it means anything.' I could see Zach clenching up his fists.

Liz handed over some tech-y phone which she had assembled, and I dialled Josh's number.

'Hello?' he picked up.

'Hey, it's Cammie! Sorry for calling this late.'

'No problem. Are you okay?' he said while sounding worried.

'Yeah I'm fine. Listen I wanted to tell you something. I still love you Josh and I want to get married to you. I love you so much.'

'Really, Cammie? I mean I haven't heard from you in ages, but you still love me? I still love you too. I missed you and I even broke up with Dee Dee. You are an amazing girl and I can't believe I lost you' he said. I paused and said with my eyes to Bex if I could tell him it was a dare. At least she allowed that.

'Josh, sorry but it was a dare. I don't actually love you and I don't want to marry you. My friends dared me to call you. I am sorry but I just don't feel that way anymore'

'Oh!' he said, sounding a little hurt. That was weird, I thought he had gotten over me. I ended the call and I actually felt furious, that was super awkward.

'Oh Bex, you actually owe me big time!' I yelled at her, and started chasing her around the room. We ended up chasing each other down the hallway. In the end I had her pinned to a wall and I said 'Rebecca Baxter, if you make me do something like that again! Let's just say you won't be waking up tomorrow in your bed.'

We ended up walking back to the room after she had given me evils for calling her Rebecca, but she didn't push that further.

'Anyways, Nick. Truth or Dare?' I said.

'Oh, I'm not a wuss. Dare'

'Fine, I dare you to call Macey's parents and tell them you got her pregnant. Oh and you can't tell her parents that it was a dare for 24 hours' I said with a large grin on my face.

'No way. Her father is the senator, he could get me murdered and nobody would even know. I am stripping' he said while removing his t-shirt to reveal his chest. I actually think I saw Macey drooling a little bit.

'Fine. I guess you are a wuss then' I replied back to him, at which he stared at me with an angry smirk. What is it with everyone smirking today?

'Well there is no way I am calling Macey's father and telling him that. Anyway Zach. Truth or Dare?'

'You don't scare me Cross! Bring it on, Dare!' said Zach. Oh wrong move Zach, was he trying to lose his clothes? Not that I am arguing.

'Well I dare you to knock on Tina's door and pull her into a secret passageway and have 7 minutes in heaven. Not so tough now, are we goode?' said Nick with a totally big grin on his face.

'Cammie's the only girl for me. So I am stripping!' said Zach, which made me grin like an idiot. As soon as he peeled of his shirt, his abs were revealed which only caused me to stare. And when you are a spy, other spies can easily catch you doing that.

'Like what you see Gallagher girl?' teased Zach.

'Oh shut up' I said while blushing and playfully smacking his chest. Being a spy does have some benefits, because a playful slap can be a really hard one.

'Don't worry Bex! You will have your turn to see some eye candy?' said Grant while also smirking. Bex then promptly slapped his head, to which he responded 'OW'.

'Serve's you right! You idiot' said Bex while letting her accent show.

'Guy's settle down. It's my turn. And I choose Jonas. Truth or Dare?' said Zach. Jonas seemed to have already started blushing.

'Ummm Dare' I think he wanted to outsmart us all because we thought he would pick Truth. Well he was wrong there.

'Well Jonas, I Dare you to kiss Liz here with full tongue action' said Zach who started laughing. This promptly caused us all to laugh and for Liz and Jonas to glare at all of us, but they weren't Bex and that caused us to laugh louder.

Jonas leaned over and kissed Liz. She was already blushing and by the time his lips were on hers, she was blushing even harder. After Jonas had kissed Liz for 5 minutes and 41 seconds they broke apart and all of us girls went 'awww' and the Grant said 'You dawg' to which he got another slap around the head. I don't even think he bothered to ask why.

'Well then I guess I am going to pick Cammie!' said Jonas. Why me again? 'Truth or Dare?'

I said dare, because I thought his dare can't be that bad.

'I dare you to have 10 minutes in the bathroom and let Zach do whatever he wants to you!' he said. That guy was evil, I didn't even know he had it in him.

'Fine!' I said while trying to look brave.

I pulled Zach into the bathroom and he promptly lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I guess this wasn't so bad, at least it wasn't with some other guy. He started by kissing my neck, by which he was basically teasing me. I then pulled his head towards my face and he kissed my lips. I denied him entry because this was now my turn to start teasing him.

'Not so fast Gallagher girl, remember I am allowed to do whatever I want' he said and then smirked.

He then brought his lips to my face again and I had to let him in. In the end we were so caught up in our heavy making out session Bex called out 'Guys, it's been 23 minutes! Would you like to come out sometime today or in this era?' Since I was still with Zach in the bathroom I blushed deeply and leapt out of his arms and made my swift exit through the door and said 'Later Blackthorne Boy.' He looked confused but quickly covered it up.

'Well seeing as though Liz hasn't gone. Liz truth or dare?' I said.

'Ummm truth, I think' she said while stuttering. I don't think she was entirely happy with Macey for suggesting this game.

'Well then Liz, Do you have dreams about Jonas? And by dreams, I don't mean normal dreams!' I said while grinning madly. I have a feeling I won't be alive tomorrow.

'Cammie! Ummm. I do' she said quietly, that if we weren't spies I don't think we would have heard that. She was blushing a very deep shade of pink and so was Jonas. She looked into Jonas' eyes and said 'I am going to kill you Cammie!'

I laughed at that thought.

'Well then I guess I choose Grant. Truth or Dare?' said Liz.

'Dare!' said Grant acting all macho. Liz was angry and this was going to be an evil one.

'I dare you to go and knock on Mr Solomon's door and say you need some condoms' said Liz grinning.

'Okay' said Grant who was obviously mentally preparing how he was going to ask this without getting murdered by Mr. Solomon.

'Did I mention you have to do this naked?' said Liz who was almost cackling like a very mad witch.

'Ummm, NO YOU DIDN'T! SERIOUSLY LIZ I WOULD LIKE TO LIVE! THERE IS NO WAY I AM DOING THAT DARE' said Grant while ripping of his t-shirt. Out of the corner of my eye I think I saw Bex drool. When she noticed me looking she quickly covered up her emotion, but her ears tinged a bit of red and she was embarrassed at having been caught staring at Grant. Oh I was not going to let her forget about this.

'Well, I guess it's my turn now. Oh and Lizzie when it's my next turn you better watch out! Macey truth or Dare?' said Grant. The rules of the game meant you couldn't ask the person who picked you before.

'Well Grant I am going to have to say dare.' Said Macey being bold.

'Well in that case you give me no choice. I dare you to go into the senior's bathroom and walk into a random boy's stall and straddle him and make out with him' said Grant. Nick looked like he wanted to pummel Grant for coming up with that dare, while Macey just shrugged of her t-shirt revealing a pick lacy bra. I saw Nick look at Macey and definitely make a pool of drool.

'Grant, are you out of your frickin' mind?' said Macey calmly and then threw a look at Bex who went and thumped Grant on the back of his head. 'Well seeing as though Grant had finally proved to us he's an idiot. I choose Cammie. And I know you are going to pick dare so I dare….' Said Macey while thinking. She was right I would've picked dare.

'I dare you to run around the school naked 2 times! And you have to knock on every senior dorm and they have to see you!' said Macey who seemed to look proud of coming up with that dare. I, however was not happy.

'Macey have you lost your brain? Do you think I am actually going to go around the school NAKED?' I said. I also saw Zach tense a bit, god he was so overprotective.

'Well if you aren't going to do that, then you have to strip!' Macey said while looking pretty happy that she wasn't going to be only one in her bra. Oh she was clever, she hadn't wanted to be the only girl in the room in her bra.

I slowly peeled of my top with Zach smirking at me. Underneath I revealed a black lacy bra and I swear I saw Zach's jaw drop to the floor. It looked like he was having a good time checking me out.

'Eyes up here, Blackthorne Boy!' I said while pointing to my eyes. Zach stayed still and slowly drifted his gaze up to mine. He smirked and said 'I like what you are wearing, Gallagher girl!'

'Yeah I bet you do!' I said back while grinning.

**CLOTHES SO FAR:**

**Nick:** Trousers, boxers (shirtless – I saw Macey drool)

**Grant**: Trousers, boxers (shirtless – I saw Bex drool)

**Jonas**: Fully clothed (He seemed happy about that, but I have a feeling Liz is going to be blushing real hard)

**Zach**: Trousers, boxers (I know I drooled, his abs are to die for)

**Macey**: Bra, underwear and shorts (shirtless – Definitely saw Nick stare at Macey's chest – note to self: she seems fine about that)

**Bex**: Fully Clothed (Grant doesn't look too happy about that. He looks like he wants to devour her)

**Liz**: Fully Clothed (She seems really happy about that. Wait till Bex gives her a dare)

**Me**: Bra, underwear and really short shorts (shirtless – I saw Zach drool while staring at me for a long time)

**NOTE TO SELF**: When wearing a bra, boy's seem to think your eyes are down in your chest.

**NEXT NOTE TO SELF:** When telling the boy's about this, they seem to just nod and carry on staring.

**NEXT NEXT NOTE TO SELF:** If the boy doesn't listen, get Bex to thump them over the head. It works, and they don't dare to stare down again. This is because Bex's thumps actually hurt and make you feel like you have a concussion. I saw a girl try to ignore Bex once, and let's just say that girl was in infirmary for 3 whole days.

**WARNING**: Always, I repeat always listen to Bex Baxter.

**A/N: Officially longest chapter so far. Yay! I actually liked writing this chapter, so fun to come up with dares. Things might get a little more evil in the next chapter. Thank you to everybody who reviewed.**

**This review made me laugh: **omg omg omg! i totally love this story and iff you dont post mire soon i will find you and make you... in a bexy way. i would say kill you, but then who would write the best fanfic ever? please write more!

**By: fireandthegirlonit**

**MY RESPONSE: Thank you for this review. It totally made me laugh and yeah, please don't kill me! I really want to live and read GG6 by Ally Carter. You can kill me then….. *really cheesy grin***

**This review was so funny. And thank you to everyone else who reviewed, I just had to share this review with you guys. Thank you guys! I think I write the words thank you so many times a day. I know this is a ridiculous point but I actually mean it and I am glad that so many people are enjoying the story. **

**So I just wanted to say, whoever comes up with the funniest review within the next 2 hours of me posting up this chapter GETS A SNEAKY PREVIEW, For the next chapter which I will upload later in the week!**

**BTW: SORRY ABOUT ANY GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES! **

**Thank you guys, **

**Yours, truly,**

**GallagherGirl108 (Who wouldn't want to be a Gallagher girl?)**


	15. Dares, dares and more dares

**A/N: Here is a little shout out to Zach-Goode's-Girl who gave me some inspiration and won the little competition I set to make me laugh in your review. She gave me one wacky idea and I ABSOLUTELY loved it. Her line 'Home is where the pants come off.'**

**I also loved the reviews these people gave me:**

**Nightworldlover6: **Hey! Woman! I'm back! My mom was making me go to sleep but I begged her to let me read this so you should be happy! This is overall the best thing I have ever frickin read!

**MY REPLY: **I am so glad your mom let you stay up and read this. Say thank you to your mom for me! And thank you so much for saying this is the best thing you have read!

**MusicIsMyLife14: **Why oh why do boys have to be so pervertish! *Cries Dramatically* oh Dear Gods, what did women ever do that made us deserve the horror and pain of sexist and pervertish men! Why oh why!

**MY REPLY: **Strong views there. But that cracked me up. I hope you don't mind Zach though! *sighs* He is awesome! And HOT! (In my mind)

**P.S: Just to let you know I do not wonder around nude in my house, in case you got the wrong idea.**

**Chapter 15: Dares, dares and more dares…**

Everybody had been picking on me during this game. Well I had already formulated some evil dares in my head and I for one was very happy with them.

'Well then, Grant truth or dare?' I asked very sweetly may I add.

'What do you take me for, Cammie? Dare and dare all the way!' he yelled while trying to fist pump with Nick; which may I add totally failed.

'Well then I dare you to …. Go around the whole school singing A California Girls and Teenage dream remix by Katy Perry. Enjoy Grant!' I said. He either did the dare or was left up to just boxers. Enjoy Grant, Enjoy!

'Well home is where the pants come off, but they are going to come off another time. So I will do it!' said Grant bravely.

He ended up running out of the dorm, trying to sing as quietly as possible, but then Bex threatened him and he had to sing even louder. Zach and me were pounding on all the doors getting everybody to come out and see him. I think I even heard Grant mutter, oh lord have mercy. I am a Gallagher girl, I give no mercy.

And where would we be without our tech-y friends, Liz and Jonas recording the whole thing, ready to be played to everybody in Blackthorne and Gallagher. Life is evil, and I am actually worried of what dare Grant is going to give to me back.

So then we moved on with our game and it was Grant's turn to choose after he had eventually returned from complete humiliation. 'Oh Cammie, YOU ARE EVIL! I have lost all my dignity' shouted Grant. Bex just wacked him on the head. Knowing Bex that has got to hurt. Instead he just said 'Oy! Anyway after total embarrassment, it's my turn to choose and I pick Macey. Truth or Dare?'

'Well that's such a hard decision! I think I am going to have to pick dare' said Macey sarcastically.

'Fine then' Grant snapped back. 'You have to go to all the senior dorms and kiss every guy for a minimum of 15 seconds. Oh and on one of the guys you have to leave a hickey and he has to give you a hickey!' he ended up saying very happily.

'Grant, calling Cammie is way too overboard. You on the other hand are super evil!' said Macey who actually seemed to be annoyed. But come on, who wouldn't be?

'Well seeing as though I don't want to get some throat infection, I am going to have to say no! I will strip' said Macey, very bravely might I add!

She then stripped of her short shorts and revealed some lacy panties. I could see Nick's eyes bulging out of his head. He seemed to be staring at Macey, and let's just say that stare was not directed at her face. When I thought it couldn't get any worse. All of us turn to our boyfriends, and see them sweeping over our bodies, probably imagining what we look like under all our layers (note the sarcasm – we are wearing hardly anything! But that seems like too much for our very horny boyfriends) EWWW! Not a nice thought!

'Well seeing as though I stripped I think we should change the game. How about girls vs. Boys? I think that could make this game more interesting' said Macey. Was she trying to become nude? I, however found my clothes very appealing and did not want to remove any more than the already little I had on.

'Fine! This could get interesting' said Nick who was still directing his eyes at Macey's body.

'Hey! Eye's up here big boys! We have faces you know' said Macey which caused all of the boy's and Liz to blush. I could see what she meant when I turned around and again saw all the boy's trying (and failing) to look somewhere else.

'Well seeing as though it was my turn, us girls will go' said Macey who seemed to already have an evil dare. 'By the way, we are only doing dares now! And only one person voted from the group can take part. Oh and the same person can't do two dares in a row!' she told us all. Ok, that meant the dares would be shared out equally.

We all huddled in the corner and spoke really quietly, as quiet as a spy could speak. 'So I was thinking, we could make Nick paint warrior stripes on his face and he has to call out all the seniors and junior from both Gallagher and Blackthorne to do a dance!' said Macey.

'Macey! Do you just want to see his abs!' said Bex who again seemed to have made this dare worse.

'I was thinking we make him walk to Mr Solomon's office and do a dance in front of him with the warrior stripes of course. Oh and Liz you could record him' I said, and the other all furiously nodded indicating that they loved it.

With that Macey sauntered over to Nick and sat on his lap and relayed back to him everything we had agreed on. As soon as Macey had told him everything, he had already gone red and seemed like he wanted to throw himself over a cliff instead of do a dance in front of Mr Solomon. Well Nick would either do this or go down to his boxers.

'Oh man up, Nick' shouted Bex, which obviously caused Nick to go a deeper shade of red. He stood up and said he would do it.

**SOME TIME LATER…**

Well Nick was nearly finished singing the warrior song to Mr Solomon, who looked like he wanted to scratch his own eyes out and laugh at us. We were all choking back bursts of laughter and Nick looked like he wanted to pull his own eyes out of embarrassment. I couldn't blame him, I would have done the same. Zach was being his cocky self, and I had already got the perfect dare for him, just you wait.

**RETURNING TO OUR DORM…**

We had just re-entered our dorm, and we were all stumbling about laughing at Nick, who had already tried to pick up Macey and throw her over his shoulder, but that didn't go too well, as Bex kicked his shin, Hard!

'Well after I died from embarrassment it is now finally my turn! Come on Boys! I have the perfect dare for Bex!' said Nick who already had a dangerous glint in his eye. I think I saw Bex gulp.

They came back to us, and Nick was glinting at us. 'Bex, you have to do a strip tease in front of us and another dorm of senior boys' said Nick proudly. Bex's eyes just bulged out.

She grabbed Nick by the collar and said 'Are you out of your fricking mind? If you have a mind! Well there is no way that is happening! I DON'T THINK SO!' screamed Bex into his ear. Grant was trying to hold Bex back from beating Nick to a pulp.

She happily removed her top, to reveal a turquoise bra which made Grant a very happy little boy.

'Oh Zach, I do believe it is now your turn!' said Bex mischievously. 'Girl's I am doing this one either way, so there is no need to discuss it!' And with that she turned back to Zach and said 'Well Zach, Cammie here is going to write all over you Cammie's property in lipstick. And then you are going to walk all around the boy's room while I whip you!' she said proudly. Yes, that girl is definitely evil.

'What the heck Bex. I don't think so' said Zach.

'Are you sure Zach, I mean I thought you were a man, deal with it' said Bex. Yes she had definitely got to him, and he was going to do the dare.

'Fine, Baxter, but you wait till it's you turn' said Zach annoyed.

After we had prepared him with writing all over him in lipstick 'Cammie's property' and Bex had her whip. He was made to strut the halls. He seemed utterly embarrassed. All the boy's came out of their room's and saw what all the commotion was about. They soon fell to the floor laughing. While it was my name written all over Zach's body, I didn't care. This was my moment, no more smirking Zach. Although I have to admit it was a pretty hot smirk.

**RETURNED TO OUR DORMS….**

'OH, BAXTER YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!' screamed Zach, who furiously shut the door, almost yanking it off of its hinges.

'Well it's the boy's turn! So payback time!' said Grant, who had obviously come up with the dare.

'Oh Cammie, it's for you. You have to run around to school shouting, I lost my virginity to Zach' said Nick, after the boys had returned back to our circle. I felt myself blush, I mean really, that was personal. And Zach, oh this just pissed me off.

'WHAT THE HELL! NICK, GRANT, JONAS AND OBVIOUSLY ZACK? Do you even have brains? I guess they are too small to be identified!' I yelled. I just yanked my shorts off and saw Zach's jaw plummet to the ground! I smirked back at him while he just stared at my pink lacy pants in shock.

OH! This is war! I thought, Gallagher girls always win.

**CLOTHES SO FAR:**

**Nick:** Trousers, boxers (shirtless – Macey did not drool, she wanted payback)

**Grant**: Trousers, boxers (shirtless – Bex looked like she was ready to murder someone)

**Jonas**: Fully clothed (Liz is probably waiting for her turn)

**Zach**: Trousers, boxers (PAYBACK TIME SOON)

**Macey**: Bra, underwear (Nick still drooling)

**Bex**: Bra, Underwear and shorts (Grant doesn't look away from her chest)

**Liz**: Fully Clothed (She seems really happy about that. Wait till Bex gives her a dare!)

**Me**: Bra, underwear (shirtless – Zach's jaw is still on the ground)

**A/N: Hey I stayed up writing this, and didn't have time to check for mistakes, sorry. Thank you to everybody who reviewed. **

**Just to let you know I have another competition for you guys (except this time it lasts for a day)**

**1. You have to write the funniest review!**

**2. If it makes me laugh, you will get a mini preview!**

**3. You will get the preview (if you make me laugh) tomorrow.**

**Funny reviews make me laugh! If you review anyway I will still be happy! So thank you to everybody who reviewed, you make my day!**

**P.S: I will probably update either tomorrow or friday (if I can - again depends on homework)**

**Thanks, Yours,**

**GallagherGirl108 (Who wouldn't want to be a Gallagher girl?)**


	16. Game's are fun

**A/n:** I love you guys. You seriously made me laugh over the couple of days. And I am really glad so many people made me laugh to get a mini sneak preview! Just to let you know, where I am it snowed like mad! I was hyperventilating because this seriously made my day and of course your reviews.

**MOST AMAZING FEELING EVER:** Opening your reviews and reading them! (BTW: I actually read them all, even during my classes). They make me so happy.

**Shout out to Zach- Goode's- Girl:** For her awesome line - **I have no time or patience for games in my relationships. Unless by "games" you're referring to naked Twister. I can make time for that. – **This had me on the floor laughing – I can picture Grant raising his eyesbrows! Thank you for that line (You guy's are practically writing my story for me *insert wink*)

**Anyways Here goes, Here is chapter 16…**

**Chapter 16: Games are fun!**

Well after that horrid dare that the boys were trying to make me do, I had decided that I really didn't like being in my Bra and Underwear. Can I just remind you, I am in a room full of horny, teenage boys! And these boys are from Blackthorne, who knows if they have x-ray contacts and can already see through our clothes? I shuddered at that thought.

'Well, after you boys insulting my best friend's dignity! I have come up with an awesome dare! You, Zach, yes you have to run around the school wearing just your Boxers and you have to scream at the top of your head 'Cammie Morgan is the best girlfriend ever' and you have to say 'She rocks my world' and not just that, all of you have to go around screaming things just like that about all of us' said Macey pretty triumphantly.

I thought the aim of this game was to embarrass the opposing team, but apparently it also embarrasses us, because Liz and me were already turning red. So were the boys, but that made me wonder whether the boys were embarrassed by us. I doubt it, because Macey was the one to dress us up every day (this included a whole load of torture for me).

'Fine, but girls I thought only one of us were allowed to play' said Grant, who seemed to finally be using his brain. 'And secondly, I make the very valid point that I have no time or patience for games in my relationships. Unless by "games" you're referring to naked Twister. I can make time for that definitely. I'm sure that my Blackthorne brothers agree' said Grant while raising his eyebrows at us.

Oh and wait for it 'OW' yelled Grant. Yup, Bex just whacked him over the head while muttering 'Idiot.' I completely agree with her because all of the boys were smirking. What, was this smirk now contagious? Because it was seriously infecting a lot of people.

'Well off you go boys, unless you want to strip!' said Macey who was already shooing them away.

Well it seemed that Jonas and Nick were not ready to yell to the whole world that their girlfriends rock their world. But it seemed that Liz was entirely happy Jonas had not gone and done that, while Macey on the other hand was really looking forward to Nick yelling out to the whole of Blackthorne that she 'rocked his world.'

Unfortunately, my boyfriend and Grant were prepared to go and tell the whole school that we 'rocked their world' which was already making me turn bright red. Why is it that on CoveOps, I can hide my emotions so well, but in front of my friends my feelings just come spilling out? It's not fair, Zach is never going to let me live this down.

While they stripped down to their boxers and were getting ready to yell out to the whole school that they adored us, Nick and Jonas were also stripping because they refused to do the dare. I looked from the corner of my eye, and saw Macey and Liz both blushing while their boyfriends stripped some more.

And then I turned around to see my boyfriend smirking at me with the largest grin on his face as he prepared to run out of the room. Just Great! How was I going to show my face in school tomorrow?

**AFTER THEY CAME BACK…**

Well so far, we were waiting 15 minutes for our boyfriends to come back. Macey, Liz, Jonas and Nick had gone around the school in tow with mine and Bex's boyfriend. Me and Bex were too embarrassed to leave the dorm.

We soon heard them tumbling into our dorm yelling 'That was bloody awesome! All the other guys were totally jealous of us'.

'Well tomorrow I won't be able to show my face' I retorted back.

'Yeah, me and Cammie will be surrounded by horny guys tomorrow! I hope you are happy' Bex said clearly embarrassed from the thought of walking into the Great Hall tomorrow.

'Bex I am very happy! Because you are all mine and the bys can gawk at you all they want, but you are all mine' said Grant protectively, but this earned him another thump on the head. However, Bex looked grateful for what Grant said.

'Well seeing as though it's our turn. We have decided you have to run around the school in your underwear and bra singing Good Girls go bad by cobra Starship' said Nick who seemed to have clearly thought about this.

'Come one guys, be nice!' said Liz, which only caused the boys to reply 'Not a chance.'

'Well then be prepared to have a whole load of horny boys staring at us' said Bex which caused Grant's fist to clench, but I knew he wasn't going to back out now.

'Come on girls, we haven't go all day' said Nick who seemed to clearly want all our clothes off.

'Come On Gallagher girl, I thought you said Gallagher girls were strong' said Zach, whispering in my ear. He knew how to make me angry, and there was no way I was allowing the boys to win.

'Come on girls, let's just do it' I replied triumphantly.

'Cammie, have you thought about this? You do know tomorrow boys will be drooling at you' said Macey, which was surprising because I thought she would be the first one to get up and start singing.

'Guys, I am going to have to sit this one out' said Liz who removed her t-shirt and underneath she revealed a yellow bra which caused Jonas to blush furiously. I giggled.

'Fine! Come on let's go' said Bex while tugging her shorts off, which caused Grant's jaw to drop and reveal even more drool. EWW!

Me and Macey were already in our bra and underwear and we were ready. 'I'm ready' said Bex. After that we basically leapt out of the room, with the boys following us, probably staring at our asses. We then started singing the song which caused the boys to come out of their room's and stare at us constantly. You would think that these boys' would have manners.

'I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Good girls go bad)

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad

I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance

I make them good girls go bad  
(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go' we finally sung out.

After we finished our song, we sprinted back to our dorm where Liz and Jonas were waiting for us. The boys were basically just running after us.

Bex was about to put back on her shorts when Nick said 'UH, UH you have to stay in your underwear.' This got him a glare from Bex which caused him to gulp. In his position I would have gulped. Bex just shrugged and sat down confidently.

'That wasn't too bad' said Bex which caused me to snort and say 'Are you out of your frickin' mind? That was worse.'

'Come on Cammie, Are you telling me you minded that all those boys were staring at your drooling at your body' said Bex really loudly. I could see Zach's hand clench together. I turned around to him and said 'Jealous, are we? If you didn't want boys seeing our naked bodies, then you should have not given us that dare!'

'Nah, but at least I got to hear you sing! You were good you know?' he replied whispering in my ear. This caused me to blush while Zach's breath tickled my ear.

'Hey guys what time is it? We have detention to go to!' said Liz, obviously only she would care about going to detention and getting extra credit.

'Um, I think it's 1.56 am' I replied using my internal clock. She checked the time and said 'Get ready! We have to go!'

**SOME TIME LATER…**

It had taken us 2 minutes to get ready and put on all our clothes, which meant we had 2 minutes to make it to the Blackthorne grounds. The boys were already waiting there, smirking at us. Obviously, they had enjoyed that game! I for one, had not!

'Hey Gallagher Girl!' said Zach, using his nickname for me. I remained silent. 'So Gallagher girl, did you like what you saw?' he asked. I snorted in reply and said 'I think you liked what you saw' while pointing to my entire body.

'Yes, you're right. I did like what I saw!' whispered Zach into my ear, which only I could hear.

At precisely 2.03 am the drill teacher, Mr Travis came out and told us that we were being watched by senior to make sure we completed the 20 miles we had to run. As soon as Liz heard that, she looked like she was going to faint. I thought that this was ok, as in Gallagher we had to run 10 miles as a warm up and for our races we had to run 30 miles. This 20 miles would probably take me around 45 minutes to maybe an hour, depending on how fast I run. Bex looked at me and nodded implying that we were going to beat the boy's asses on this running court.

Out of the shadows we saw Dylan and Alex (the two boys we had used to make our boyfriends jealous) come out! This was going to be awkward! They seemed to be staring intently and me, and that made me feel self-conscious.

I was always a fast runner, fastest in my year, so when me and Bex were on our 13th mile, and the boys were around half a mile behind us, it didn't surprise me. Me and Bex have pretty much the same physical strength. The route we had to take was pretty well lit, but when rounding off the 3rd corner it is extremely dark and Liz had already tripped a couple of time here.

I was almost 50 metres ahead of Bex when I was turning around the third corner, when I felt a heavy hand holding a cloth enclose my breathing system. I tried to scream and kick, but they were strong and kept a firm hand around my waist. I squirmed and bit down on my attacker's hands which caused him to flinch, but not waver in holding me. Instead he strengthened his grip on me. I saw Zach looking at me, and he saw my attacker's hand engulf around me. He started running towards me screaming 'CAMMIE! NOOO' he soon attacked this other boy standing next to me. But the attacker holding me was fast and he ran to a black, or maybe a blue or maybe a green van. Hmmm, green, the colour of Zach's enchanting eyes. I soon discovered it was black, as I felt myself drift off! The darkness enclosing around me.

I woke up, maybe a couple of hours later, I found myself strapped to a metal chair with ropes tied around my legs and hands. They were digging into my skin and causing my blood to drip out. It was then I felt a cold metallic blade pressed against the nape of my neck and a very familiar voice saying 'Miss Morgan, we have been expecting you…..

**A/N: How do you like it? Don't worry guys Zammie is coming up! There is no way I could forget about Zach and his hotness. Please review and give me any criticism. I am so bad, I promised you a chapter on Friday, and now it is Sunday! This is because it is snowing badly where I am, and it kind of made me lose track of writing. But don't worry I have come back and am writing more. Sorry about that.**

**Yours,**

**GallagherGirl108 (Who wouldn't want to be a Gallagher girl?)**

**P.S: If any of you have written fanfic stories, send me a private message giving me the title of your story, so I can read them! I really want to read some of your awesome stories.**


	17. Metal will never break me

A/N: **THIS HAS SOME SCENES WHICH READERS MAY FIND DISTRESSING! DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T STAND ANYTHING GORY! **

**This is ****NOT ****recommended to be read by anyone under the age of 13 definitely…**

**Please enjoy and I hope you like it…**

**Zach's P.O.V**

I saw my Gallagher girl being dragged into the woods by someone hooded. She was clasped around her body and soon I lost all visible contact of her. But I could hear her screams. I ran to her with all my power but by the time I got to the woods I had knocked out one of the other attacker's and soon the woods plunged into silence and I knew at once this was planned…

**Cammie P.O.V**

Arms had been snaked around my waist and I had entered darkness. As soon as I woke up in a very unfamiliar place (with ironically a very familiar voice) I noticed that I was in a white room with just a chair which I was sitting on. Ropes and metallic chains were whipped around my hands, legs and body. They were too tight and this made it very uncomfortable to breathe.

'Miss Morgan, we have been expecting you…' said a voice I knew too well.

'Catherine…' I spat out.

'Now dear, that isn't very nice. I am Mrs Goode to you' she said almost venomously.

'You are wrong about that' I said while my wrists clenched up with fury.

'Well you are a feisty one. Don't worry I already knew that seeing as though we have met a countless number of times before. How is my Zachy doing?' she asked out with her face dangerously close to mine.

'As if you care' I replied with anger in my voice.

'You're right I don't' she said which caused me to burst out in anger which only cause the chains to become tighter.

'I suggest you stop Cameron. You wouldn't want to end up like your father now would you' she said while clutching down my shackles which cause the nails to dig deeper into my skin.

**(A/N: THIS HAS SOME SCENES WHICH READERS MAY FIND DISTRESSING! DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T STAND ANYTHING GORY!)**

I held in my screams because I couldn't show my weakness. I wanted to punch her stupid face, all because she mentioned my father. My father was a brave, strong man only to be killed by this insignificant, and completely crazy woman. I jerked my knee up into her stomach, causing her to bend down in pain shouting curse words at me.

'You bitch!' she screamed out.

'You deserved it!' I screamed back.

'Well, Cameron because….'

She ended off by picking up a stapler and shoving pins through my hand. This caused me great pain and agony. I could see the blood pouring out of my hand as she continued injecting little stapled all over my body. I was a Gallagher girl, I was strong I didn't show weakness and for that reason I just looked into her eyes and didn't flinch while she continued to resume stapling.

'…that will only happen more frequently' she finished off, jerking of my handcuffs and pushing me off the chair causing me to fall to the ground, which cause the staples to dig further into me.

With that she picked up the stapler and walked off, leaving me alone in this white room and now red, bloody chair. I slowly and meticulously picked out every staple. I counted there were 97 staples exactly in my body. I slowly shuddered as I removed each one. Every time one left my body, it would leave behind a trail of my red blood.

When I had removed each one I slowly observed the room I was staying in and found exactly 16 cameras, no doubt to film my torture. I couldn't muster up any on my strength to move and take them off, because every part of my body was hurting, but I didn't shed a single tear because I was a Gallagher girl. I am strong.

**Zach's P.O.V: 2 days later…**

So far it has been two whole days without Cammie, and everybody has fallen into depression, myself included. I just wonder around the halls waiting for my Cammie to come back so that I could hold her in my arms. Since Mrs Morgan was informed, she has been residing in Blackthorne. I never see her; she is probably holed up somewhere like Bex, Macey and Liz do now.

'Zach! Zach! Zaaaach!' screamed a voice. At first I thought I was dreaming and that maybe it was my subconscious screaming at me to wake up and start looking to find her. But instead I spun around on my heel to see Liz running up to me and promptly tripping up on the ground. This time she didn't speak, she didn't utter a word (not even her famous oopsie daisies) instead she picked herself back up and carried on walking towards me. I didn't laugh, grin or smirk. Nothing was funny anymore.

'Zach. I package has arrived and Mrs Morgan and Mr Solomon have asked for us and Nick, Grant and Jonas and you. We are waiting for you' she said and she quickly ran down the hall towards Mrs Morgan's office. I followed her, and soon overtook her. This was something to do with Cammie, I was sure of it.

As soon as we reached the office I noticed a woman who looked similar to Mrs Morgan and Cammie. I assumed she was the alleged Aunt Abby Cameron.

'This is a package that arrived just 23 minutes ago from' Abby said and then paused. She restarted 'from the Circle of Cavan.' All the girls turned to look at each other with very worried faces and I saw my own friend's faces pale. Mr Solomon took the package from Abby's hands which refused to move and opened it. Inside was a small Cd with a sticky note attached saying **_Watch if you dare_**.

All of us knew what this meant. You didn't even need to be a spy to know this. It was a torture tape, more specifically that of Cammie's.

**2 MINUTES LATER..**

The video played and it begin with slaps and punches. I couldn't watch it, but I couldn't look away. I saw my Cammie being tortured. The looks on everyone else's faces were exactly like mine. But astonishingly Cammie did not mutter a single word. She looked into the eyes of the attacker and stared at them. She didn't blink, she didn't move, she didn't do anything. She stayed in silence.

But then the horrifying part came on. A knife was held up to her body. She didn't even blink; she just stayed calm, relaxed and poise. But her eyes said a whole different thing, she was frightened and only somebody that knew her really well would know that. The knife dragged across her body, almost daring her to speak up. She stayed silent. Then finally the knife ran across her legs, letting out some pure blood. She was already covered in grime and dirt and already caked up in her own blood but this was pure red blood. This was innocent blood; this was my Gallagher girl's blood. I just watched the screen in horror. The knife was then plunged into her body just in her stomach. Nowhere near enough to cause much harm, but enough to cause a significant amount of blood loss, which not treated could lead to death.

It was then she let out a blood- curdling scream as we all watched in horror as more blood dripped out of her body, as she slumped back into the chair. She must have screamed for ages, but at around 1 minute, Bex got up and muted the sound. We saw her return to her seat with visible tears in her eyes. Everybody was crying all except for Solomon, the boys and me. But that was not true, because I knew that at that moment all our hearts were crumpling up away in our bodies.

Then we all heard the voice which we have all grown to hate 'Smile at the camera Cameron' she said.

I couldn't take anymore; I walked up to the thin flat screen and punched the TV. The image went black and pieces of glass fell to the floor. Little pieces of glass were probably lodged into my hand. But everybody's face wore pure shock. I soon walked out of the room as the office burst into a whole room of deep tears.

I walked up to a secret passageway, one that I hated, but Gallagher girl loved. I walked right up to the end and let a tear fall down my cheeks.

I looked up to the silver moon as it was night-time and whispered the words 'I love you Cameron Ann Morgan! Please be strong Gallagher girl….'

**Cammie's P.O.V**

I am strong. I am a Gallagher girl. I will show no emotions and I will never give in. And that was when the steel door flung open and a boy who I never expected to see walked in, grinning evilly at me.

**A/N: I know I left it on a cliff hanger. Okay you can shoot me. I ****KNOW**** they are not cool, because when I read stories and I see a cliffy, I get seriously angry. But this was the perfect way for me to end. And I am so sorry. **

**Also I have decided the next chapter will definitely ****not be recommended for anyone under the age of 14. **

**Please review on this chapter especially because I want to know you thoughts, of how I am going with this story. I also want to know what you think of this chapter because it is not usually my style of writing. But I really enjoyed writing this chapter; it was so far, my most favourite to write – BECAUSE it has so much action in it.**

So I have two things I want you to do:

**I want you to review this chappie because I really want to know your thoughts.**

**Secondly I really want you to send me the title of your stories – because I have finished my homework – so I can read them. And I promise I will review them.**

**Thanks, yours truly**

**Gallagher Girl 108**

P.S: I am so looking forward to reading Great Expectations, NOT! 


	18. Keep 'em coming

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SOME SCENES OF VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES! I SUGGEST NOBODY UNDER THE AGE OF 14 READ IT! **

**Chapter 18: Keep 'em coming**

**_Previously:_**

**_I am strong. I am a Gallagher girl. I will show no emotions and I will never give in. And that was when the steel door flung open and a boy who I never expected to see walked in, grinning evilly at me._**

Alex.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, more like yelled. This surprised me, I just thought he was a dumb senior boy who just teased younger years. But here he was. I mean what is up with that.

'Didn't expect to see me here did you_, Gallagher girl_?' he said still grinning. His words stung a little, when Zach called me Gallagher girl, it made me feel brave, but his words made me feel weak and insignificant.

'Well, not really, no' I replied, with sarcasm dripping from my voice. My teeth had already clenched up and I was tugging at the rope binding my hands.

I think he noticed this because he came up to me and drew a knife and dug it into my thigh. I could already see the blood oozing out like there was no tomorrow. I screamed out different curse words in different languages. (Wow, Madame Dabney would not be proud of that.) The pain seared through me and I felt as though I may pass out. I think he also noticed this as he drew his hand to my face and slapped me really hard. It felt as though my jaw had dislocated from the impact. Great now I had a bloody thigh and a throbbing jaw.

I saw Alex lean in closer and whisper 'I suggest you don't try that again because we wouldn't want a little accident with a gun to happen.' I was shocked but I hid it pretty well as I just shrugged.

I had called their bluff, they wouldn't kill me because I was the only one who knew of the Circle names and if they killed me they would never find out. He then vanished or more like left, but I was too tired to even notice.

A couple of hours later or so (my internal clock was going haywire) Alex came back. He had already given me some cream that had healed up the knife wound; this was probably so he could carry on acting out extreme acts of torture.

This time it seemed as though we were going to have a little chat which involved a lot of pain on my part. I just kept my head held high, because I would face it like a Gallagher girl.

'So you liked using me to make Zach jealous?' he asked, genuinely intrigued. I snorted in response.

He carried on 'I am glad you think I am good looking enough to make your boyfriends jealous!' he said as though he was flattered.

'As if!' I said in response.

He seemed annoyed by my response and decided to lean in on me. His hands gripped the sides of my chair and his face was literally centimetres from my own. This was not comfortable and I really wished Zach were here. He said 'Is that so?'

I nodded in response but only a small nod as my head was bound by ropes, and this caused my movements to be limited. 'Well then I am sure Zachary wouldn't mind me doing this then?' he said, but before I could ask what he meant, his lips plunged down on mine. They were not the lips I was used to; they were cold and sour and moved in completely the wrong direction. Zach's were warm and sweet and our kissing always lead to a rather heated make out session. This one had my nose turned in disgust.

Alex started licking my bottom lip for entrance, I did not allow it. I kept my lips firmly shut, and the worst part was that my hands were bound by rope so I couldn't shove him off me. I started trying to move my leg, trying to loosen the rope, so I could kick him in his manhood. The rope was strong and didn't budge. Alex then started roaming his hands all over my body, and that I was definitely not happy about. He started pushing the chair back and I felt as though the chair might topple over. He seemed ready to keep plunging his tongue into my mouth, but it felt disgusting. Just as his hands had slipped under my t-shirt and were now hovering near my bra, I had a sudden force of adrenaline. This caused me to jerk my knee upwards and kick him where the sun doesn't shine. The rope had grazed upon my skin and had already cut through my skin and this was severely painful.

He screamed out 'You bitch!' while clutching his manhood, I hadn't realised I had kicked him that hard, but I was glad that I did. There was only one problem now; this meant I was in for a world of pain. He stood up and walked over to my chair. Using the advantage of the pain of the gash in my shin he started ripping my shirt of me. This revealed a bright pink bra, curse Macey McHenry. He also pulled of my shorts revealing my underwear. He looked at me with lust in his eyes. Oh there was no way, I was losing my virginity to a scumbag. He then turned out of the room and left, probably to get a condom or something. I was using this to my advantage.

Using the same knee- jerk action as before, I loosened the rope that bound my limbs. I had just got out of the chair, and had now proceeded to put on my clothes. When I heard the door handle to my cell open. Alex came back in, holding a condom but he seemed to have been surprised by the fact that I was not in my chair. He didn't notice me till I had pinned him down to the floor and had kicked his arse several times. I had even got the rope from the chair and tied both of his arms behind his back. I bent down and whispered in his ear 'You thought you were going to have sex with me? Huh! Never mess with a Gallagher girl!' I whispered it so viciously I think I saw him shudder.

I then took of the card held on a long chain on his neck and promptly made my exit!

**Zach's P.O.V:**

It had now been 3 days roughly since Cammie's capture. Since I punched the tv screen, Mrs Morgan had to buy another tv for us all to watch.

We had been getting a live feed of video from the cell Cammie was in. We had seen her get beaten, I saw her get punched and kicked and shoved, but she was too weak to react. We didn't have the perfect angle in the camera so we couldn't see Cammie's face properly.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, in walked the boy I hated most. Alex. He seemed to be grinning evilly at Cammie. I know Cammie, and while her face did not register any shock, her eyes gave her away. Her eyes showed pure terror! She was scared, my Gallagher girl was frightened! This caused my fists to clench, but I don't think anybody noticed, everybody's eyes were glued to the screen.

Alex went over to Cammie and started mumbling some words to her, that we could not hear. He then plunged his face down onto Cammie and started kissing her. I was in pure shock! Surely the CoC wouldn't do that, they wouldn't rape Cammie. I went into a violent rage and started punching the wall nearest to me! Bex seemed to be boiling up with rage just like me. Everybody else was either crying or looking completely shocked.

Even though I did not want to see what would happen next, I turned back to the Tv screen and saw Cammie kicking him where the sun doesn't shine. Ha! Thank god, I couldn't bear to see him kissing Cammie any longer. His words screamed out through the screen 'You bitch!' I couldn't wait to see him, and beat the shit out of him! Cammie is no bitch! He then went over to her and ripped of her clothes! This I could not take and I could not see **_him _**looking at my Cammie like that. She looked disgusted. I ran out the room and went straight to the Training Room. This would be the only place I could forget about what I just saw.

I never thought the Circle of Cavan, my mother and even Alex could do that! Sure they tortured but this was **_Rape, _**and that I could not watch.

A couple of minutes later Bex came screaming down 'She ESCAPED! CAMMIE ESCAPED!'

I ran to her and shook her by the shoulders 'What do you mean?'

'First of all, shake me one more time and you won't be able to walk tomorrow! And secondly Cammie escaped! She escaped from the circle!' she replied.

'He didn't hurt Cammie did he?' I said with sorrow in my voice, and I bet Bex could hear that.

'No, she beat him up before he could do anything! I think she escaped with his security pass! But she isn't in the best condition, she has gashes up her legs, and she has been tortured rather badly!' Bex ended up saying, letting only one tear fall.

'At least, he didn't touch her further' I replied still relieved that he hadn't touched my Cammie.

'Yeah, I'm guessing that only you can do that!' Bex said with a hint of evil in her voice.

I replied finally 'Yes.'

And all I could think about was that I will finally get to see my Gallagher girl again.

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't update in ages! I am so bad! But hopefully you will understand because I had some controlled assessments coming up that counted as part of my GCSE's and I had lots of art work! **

**Now I will probably be able to get another chapter to you by Tuesday! I will definitely TRY to do that, because while I love writing this story, I actually have to read GREAT EXPECTATIONS by Charles Dickens, and let's just say even reading 5 chapters a day is a struggle!**

**AND I thank everyone who reviewed, seriously because if you guys hadn't reviewed I probably wouldn't have updated today! So thank you again because you seriously made my week with me reading your reviews in class especially during maths – we have a really stupid maths teacher and we don't do anything challenging enough!**

**SO THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! And I hope you can bear with me for another 3 days while I write chapter 19! **

**Thanks,**

**GallagherGirl108**


	19. Wandering around town

**A/N: Hi I am so sorry I haven't updated! I am literally really really sorry. Orginally, I wasn't going to update, but I felt so bad, that I just had to update.**

**I left you guys on a cliffhanger and that was not cool! **

**So I am just telling you guys that I bashed my hand on a stupid door and now i HAVE TO WEAR A STUPID HAND GRIP! Cos my hand is literally paining. I had to get my sister to write this! The worst part is that I have a test on Thursday and I can't write or move my hand.**

**So here is a small chapter 19! It is really short and I only got my sister to type while I spoke because I have been so mean and I told you I would update, then I didn't! SO I AM SORRY!**

Mercy by Duffy should cover how I feel.

**Chapter 19: Wandering around town… **

**(Play the song **_Hello by Martin Solveig and the Dragonettes__ - __**It's an awesome song - and I think it sums up the meeting with somebody in this chapter)**_

_**(P.S: PLAY THE SONG WHILE READING THE CHAPTER!)**_

**Cammie's P.O.V**

I had just escaped from the clutches of the Circle of Cavan. It was a horrible place, not because of their torture but because it brought back memories of my beloved father.

I had escaped from the clutches of evil, the place that only hell should know about.

I had escaped the devils of the 21st century, as Liz would have put it.

_Liz. _

_Bex. _

_Macey. _

_Zach. _

_Grant. _

_Jonas. _

_Nick._

_Mum._

_Abby._

_Joe._

These were the people who cared about me most. They gave me their loyalty and I gave them mine. I trusted them with my life, and being a spy that is not something you give away easily.

So I was here, wondering around town, Roseville to be precise, I was worn out and it was a good 2 or 3 hour walk from here to Gallagher Academy. I thought about stealing some money and then just staying in a hotel, I mean I could rest up and then at least clean myself. No, the joy of seeing my friends was too great and so I decided to just make the long trek up to Gallagher Academy! Maybe I could just hot wire a car and drive up there.

And then

**_'Cammie.'_**

Yeah these were the words of somebody I really didn't want to see right now. Josh. I know what you are thinking, why does he pop up at random times in my bizarre life. I turned around with all the courage I could muster up and said 'Hello. Josh.'

'I thought it was you. Cammie, are you alright?' he said with concern in his eyes.

'Yeah. I am fine; I was just taking a jog and fell down. No biggie.' I said. Gosh, when did I start acting Gangsta?

'Are you sure? Cos you must have fallen pretty badly' he said while looking me over. And I must admit it did make me quite nervous, because I really did look like a complete wreck, I had bruises covering my whole body and I was caked in grime. My hair was matted and did not resemble its usual shine. Macey would have been disappointed.

'Yeah, I'm fine' I said again.

'Are you sure? I mean you could just come around to my house and get some bandages or something?' he said, unsure of what to say next.

'Josh, I'm fine!' I said with my teeth gritted. But he didn't notice, I mean I am a SPY! I can hide these things pretty well.

'She said she is fine, _jimmy.' _said a familiar voice, none other than Zachary Goode. Or more like my Blackthorne boy. He could always read me like a book.

Zach then turned to me and gave me a smile which showed great warmth in his eyes and made me want to melt right then and there. He walked over to me and looped his hand around my waist. It was really funny because Josh looked kind of frightened, but not fully, I guess that was because he didn't know who Zach truly was, an assassin.

Zach started tugging at my waist and pulled me away with great ease, I think he thought I needed a good yanking because I nearly fell onto him, but I caught my balance at the last second. This seemed to upset Zach, who clearly wanted me to fall on him.

'Wait Cammie! I have to talk to you' said Josh, who had a hurt look in his eyes. But before I could respond Zach had said 'Sorry, we are busy. Talk to you later.' I mean I wasn't Macey, but I think this meant that Zach thought he owned me.

I know that I should feel angry about this, but when Zach become all jealous, it's really hot. What? I am a girl who has a sex god of a boyfriend, don't you think I should be allowed to act all happy when he goes jealous about me even looking at another guy.

So anyway, Zach practically dragged me off around the corner. Although as soon as we turned the corner, Zach picked me up bridal style and carried me to a dark alleyway. He said 'Cam, you are only allowed in my arms. I missed you Gallagher girl. And I know you missed me.' I began to smile, but when Zach's smirk showed up I just laughed and said 'yeah I missed you too, but I didn't miss your smirk!'

He put a hand on his heart (while still holding me) and said 'That hurt Gallagher Girl!'

'Fine! Maybe I missed it just a teeny tiny bit!' I said even with hand gestures.

When we turned into the alleyway, I saw a black Mercedes parked there with tinted windows. I couldn't see inside, but as soon as I reached the car. Three girls stepped outside, each of whom with a small evil glare on their faces. Yep I was scared and that was the first time! Tomorrow was going to be torture, evil McHenry torture. With a side topping of Baxter pain and a sprinkling of Sutton cleverness.

'What have you done to your hair, Morgan? I am utterly disgusted. Guess we have some catching up to do? The boys and us are meeting up in 4 hours! That gives me 4 hours and half an hour to get you ready' she said. This is how I was greeted.

And then I realized the evil Macey McHenry was going to torture me with a curler and whatever else.

'Huh?' said Bex completely confused.

'Girls whatever happened to fashionably late!' screamed McHenry. I think I saw Liz gulp as we all had our girl group hug and jumped into the Mercedes.

Guess where I ended up sitting? I sat on Zach's lap, which wasn't too bad because I fell asleep to a protective hand around my waist and a smirk on my face. This is exactly where I wanted to be before tonight when I would be asked a lot of questions.

**A/N: Please review guys, even though I know I don't deserve them because of how rarely i UPDATE. I am not going to promise you when I update next, because I really just don't when I will get time to update.**

**Also just to let you know I thank my sister for typing this - it took 2 hours - because I sprained my wrist and it won't move.**

**Thank you guys.**

**Love **

**GallagherGirl108 & sister**


	20. Lust

**A/N:**** THIS STORY HAS CHANGED TO AN M rating. Beware- this chapter may not be an M, but the next chapter will be an M! **

**Major Zammie! REMEMBER M RATED FROM NOW ON!**

**I am really sorry I changed it to a M, but I really wanted to move in that direction for the next part of the story! Please no flames, but give me criticism about this chapter.**

**B.T.W: I am really sorry about not updating sooner, if you remember, last chapter I told you I sprained my wrist and couldn't move it. But I have good news, I will be able to update every day for this week because it is my half term! Unfortunately I also have to plan for my Chemistry c/a and my English c/a. And I have to revise for Latin and Maths- so yay me! Kill me now!**

**So here goes…..**

**Chapter 20 : Lust **

So as you can guess, I instantly fell asleep in the arms of my Blackthorne boy. I always felt protected by him. He kept me safe, he made me smile, he made my heart leap for joy, but most of all he was mine and only mine. When other girls looked at him, he didn't even notice because I was at the centre of his universe. Now you could be asking how a SPY, didn't notice these things, but he didn't notice them because he only saw me. At least that was what I was told by McHenry.

Speaking of Macey McHenry, yep I was going to be in torture.

Well I woke up in my bed, and what seemed to be in Zach's room. Huh? How was my bed in Zach's room? That was slightly awkward. I looked over to Zach's bed and I saw rumpled covers strewn over the bed and then I heard the shower running. And then promptly being turned off about 4 minutes and 27 seconds later.

Huh? I guess the gang decided to leave me alone for the day and let me spend it with Zach, without asking questions.

I was snapped back to my thoughts and realised that had to be the quickest shower in the k=history of the world. Usually Macey makes us spend at least 17 minutes on the shower, because apparently the soaps and shampoos are good for your skin and you don't want to end up an old woman looking like a hag, at the age of 34. Yeah – Macey goes slightly crazy when we mention something rude about her fashion sense.

And then my boyfriend stepped out of the shower and said 'See something you like, Gallagher girl? Because from where I am standing, I sure can see something I LIKE?' Did I mention he said all of this while wearing nothing but a towel, showing of his abs with his hair all rumpled up from the shower. No I guess I didn't but I think my staring spoke for itself.

'Yeah, maybe I can see something I like? Yeah I think I like that bag of m&m's on your desk!' I said while smirking. He didn't even seem fazed by this, because he said 'Yeah! But I like your pyjama's- they are real sexy!' he said while walking over to me and leaning down into my ear.

I looked down and saw I was wearing a night gown from Victoria's secret, and let me tell you a gown from Victoria's secret is never really a gown. I saw that it was a deep crimson colour, with lace running down the body all the way down to the hem (Which reached just past my butt!). This basically meant I was wearing stark black LACY knickers which could be seen through my gown, if you call it that. The bust area around the top was basically a push up bra that basically made my breasts shoot up. Yep, I was blushing the colour of my gown.

I used what little dignity I had left and asked 'What am I wearing? How did I GET INTO WHAT I AM WEARING? WHY AM I IN YOUR ROOM? Oh and lastly why are we back at Gallagher?' I think I ended up yelling at him.

'Well to answer your questions. You are wearing exactly what you can see, however last night you were slightly warm and wanted me to come over to you and remove your longer night gown. You got into what you are wearing by Macey and the girls, they put your clothes on you. You are in my room because I wouldn't allow you to sleep anywhere else. We are back at Gallagher as you were found in Roseville, and therefore it only made sense to bring you here, instead of take you back to Blackthorne. Oh and in exactly 3 minutes and 23 seconds you have to be in your dorm room while the girls 'take care of you' So that's it Gallagher girl!' he said completely calmly.

By then I was blushing and fuming, he took my longer night gown of me. I know he wouldn't take advantage of me, but still I mean it's just stressful. I didn't need him to see all my bruises and scars. I looked down at my body and saw that the bruises and scars were almost completely gone. I looked back into Zach's eyes and he answered the exact question I was thinking of asking.

'Your bruises and scars are gone because of Dr Fibs and Liz and Jonas' he said while looking into my eyes slightly sadly.

'What's wrong Zach?' I asked while moving to sit next to him. He hung his head down and I thought I saw some tears.

'I hate my mother for what she did. I hate Alex for almost raping you; I think I wouldn't mind killing him right now. Oh Cammie, I love you so much it made me want to punch a wall when I saw you in that video, being kissed by Alex. Cammie, it made me mad when Jimmy looked at you with longing in his eyes when he saw you yesterday. Cammie, how can you stand to even touch me knowing that I am the son of somebody so cruel and evil?' he said to me with so much passion and sadness in his eyes.

'I can stand to touch you, because you are mine, Blackthorne Boy. You are amazing; you always protect me, Zach. Zach, I love you, you are everything to me. I am only yours, not Alex's, not Josh's, I am only yours Zach. Only you can touch me, because I am in love with you, I love your smile (when it occasionally appears), your smirk. I love everything about you' I said while resting my hands on his chest.

'Yes Gallagher girl, you are only mine and nobody else can touch you!' he said while growling and promptly wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me on top of him so I was straddling his waist. Can I just remind you he was wearing a towel and what appeared to be boxers underneath? I guess he didn't want the towel to drop at an awkward time. Can I just say he was wearing some really nice boxers? And then there was the fact that I was wearing something that will only be seen by Zach's eyes.

'I love you Cameron Ann Morgan' he said while staring into my eyes, and I knew he meant it with all his heart.

I looked into his green eyes and said 'I love you Zachary Goode. I will always love you!' and with that I pressed his lips to mine.

He always started our kissing sessions, well now it was my turn and I kissed him with all the passion I had. He promptly started moving his hands around my waist trying to push me closer to him. I moved my hands through his hair and started peppering him with kisses. He was all mine. Zach continued to moves his hands up my body till he reached my neck and was trying to pull me closer to him, even though we were already the closest we could be without having sex.

Zach started licking my bottom lip for entrance and soon I allowed him in. Our tongues fought for dominance, but he won and he continued to flick his tongue into my mouth. He started moving his hands to my thighs and placed them very close to my panties. I started rubbing my hands over his abs, which caused him to moan and then in revenge he rubbed his hands along my thighs and this caused me to moan very loudly. I could feel him smirking against my lips and soon his lips started kissing my neck and collarbone which he used to make me moan more.

His hands moved up to my waist, under my lacy gown. This caused me to shiver, not from the cold or form his touch, but because I liked it. I think he sensed this because he was soon caressing my waist and rubbing his hands over my back. Simultaneously, I was moving my hands over his abs while he continued to kiss down my neck. Soon he reached the sweetheart neckline of my gown and his hands were now over the part of my back where my bra strap should have been. He still kissed the very tops of my chest and said 'You are one very sexy Gallagher girl.' I must have moaned by this because his lips were smirking against my neck. No way does he get to make me all lustful, while he just sits there smirking like a two- eyed idiot. For a girl who had just been tortured about 3 days ago, I was very active to kissing my boyfriend.

I carried on rubbing my hands over his abs and kissing his chest. I could feel a bulge growing in his pants and now it was my turn to smirk. He didn't even seem fazed by this, which was slightly disappointing, when I moan he smirks and I always blush.

He soon flipped us over, so he was on top. He promptly started kissing down my chest all the way to my belly button. I pulled his head back up to my lips and started kissing him again, while my hands moved through his hair. He started playing with my hair and soon he was back to moving his hands up and down my back while hovering dangerously close to the edge of my underwear. He loosened his grip on me, so then I flipped us over so I was back to straddling him. He leaned up to me and started kissing along my neck while I moaned, quite a lot may I add.

We were too busy in this moment, that we didn't notice the door opening.

'Wow, if we wanted live porn we would have gone to the lap dancing club!' said none other than Grant.

'Yeah guys, I know you just reunited but we have innocent minds here' said Bex gesturing to Liz and Jonas who were already blushing.

Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse Mr Solomon, Aunt Abby and my MOM all stepping into the room. Mr Solomon and my mom were blushing but they also looked slightly angry. Aunt Abby was trying to hold back giggling and it was failing badly when she burst out saying 'Cammie, where can I buy one of those lacy gowns?' This earned her a glare from Mr Solomon. Hmmm? Something going on there.

Then I snapped back into reality and realised that I was still sitting on top of Zach and I was wearing something only to be seen by Zach's eyes. And Zach was wearing his black boxers. Yep, this can definitely go to the top of the most awkward experiences of my life.

'Cameron Ann Morgan, you only got back yesterday and you are already getting…. Active!' said my mom who was having trouble forming words. Mr Solomon looked at Zach and said 'When we said she could sleep in your room, we meant that all you would be doing was sleeping, in separate beds!' he said while glaring at Zach who seemed like this didn't bother him.

'Zach, I see my words have not affected you! I suggest we make a trip down to my office so I can tell you exactly what I think of this encounter!' said Mr Solomon who had turned to leave the room when he called out 'Oh and don't forget to wear some clothes. I am sure you don't want the whole Gallagher Academy seeing you in what you are currently wearing!' Thank you for increasing his ego Mr Solomon, thank you because now I have to suffer the effects of the smirk.

'Cameron, I think you better come by my office when you are changed. I think we need to have a little chat' said my mother who seemed to have regained her composure and strutted out of the room.

'Well squirt, I can't wait to see what other clothes you have' said the one and only Abby, who laughed so loudly that it could have woken up every single student. She then turned around still laughing and walked out of our room.

'Well that was weird. So Cammie, like the outfit?' asked Macey with an evil smile.

I simply pointed to the door and said very angrily 'OUT!' and with that they took off, but not before Macey said 'Oh, I get it, you want to spend more time with Zachy here before your chats!' I just charged at her but she took off running and there was no way I was going out into the hallway wearing what I was wearing.

I turned around to find a green eyed boy smirking at me. I asked him 'Aren't you a little bit worried of what Mr Solomon is going to say to you?'

'Nah! Because I still won't keep my hands of you!' Zach said while pulling on a pair of jeans. 'Though I am slightly sad, I mean I wanted to be the only one who saw you in that little number' he said while gesturing to my body.

I blushed and quickly looked over to my bed and saw that some clothes were lying there; obviously they were packed by Macey, because I ended up wearing a short skirt and a really tight tank top.

'Well Blackthorne boy, enjoy your conversation with Joe, I think I am in for torture by my mom!' I said while kissing him and then leaving his room.

**SOME TIME LATER – ARRIVING AT MRS MORGAN'S OFFICE**

I arrived at my mother's office. Before I could knock she yelled out 'Come in Cameron!' I took in a deep breath and entered my mother's office.

'Hey Mom!' I said casually while I sat down on one of the couches.

'Well Cameron, you just returned yesterday, who knew you could have that much energy in you?' asked my Mom while raising her eyebrows.

'Well the cream that healed my scars worked really well!' I rebutted.

'Cam, I hope you know what you are doing? I don't want you to get hurt!' she said while coming to sit next to me.

'Yes mum I know. I love him and he loves me. He wouldn't hurt me, physically or mentally.' I said reassuringly. I know Zach wouldn't hurt me, I knew that!

'Well Cammie, you haven't done **_it _**yet, have you?' asked my mom.

'Um, no Mom. Mom, as much as I love you I don't really want to talk about my sex life with you!' I said and she just grinned at me. Seriously I mean it's getting creepy. First Zach's smirks. Then Abby's laughing and finally my mother grinning at me like a teenager.

'Fine Cammie! I mean I am your mom! I won't ask you again! But there is one thing, you are being careful, I mean with protection?' she asked genuinely interested.

'Yes, Mom I am. I have been on the pill since Josh anyway and secondly I am not stupid, of course I would use protections' I said almost shouting.

'Fine, Fine, just asking. No need to get your lacy black knickers in a twist' said my mom while giving hand gestures.

'Really mom?' was all I could say, from not running and hiding my face in shame.

'Yes, Cammie! Who knew that you had style?' said my mother teasingly.

'Well if you want advice, why don't you go ask McHenry? She sure helped out today!' I said while walking out of my mother's office.

Could my life get any more embarrassing? Unfortunately in my case, yes it could.

Mr Solomon walked up to me and said 'I hope you are being sensible Cameron!'

I nearly hid my face in shame, but I said 'I am' then I walked away and hoped that this moment would never happen again in my life, or the next or even the next.

I then turned the corner, to find a smirking green eyed boy with a tight fitting white polo t-shirt (showing of his abs) leaning against the wall, no doubt to embarrass me further.

**A/N: Officially longest chapter ever! 8 pages on a word document! I hope you liked it.**

**Jut to clarify – Cammie was wounded, but a special ointment made by Liz, Jonas and Dr. Fibs fixed Cammie right up and now her scars are barely noticeable.**

**Secondly, she was in Zach's room because Zach didn't want to stay without her. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites! I love you all! And I hope you liked the fact that I changed this story to an M rating. **

**Thanks,**

**GallagherGirl108**

**P.S: Sorry about any spelling mistakes, I wrote this at 12 midnight! Sorry!**


	21. Let's go to the beach

**A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner! Please read author's note at the bottom – REALLY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Let's go to the Beach!**

Zach must have finished his conversation with Joe, so now he must be waiting for me. I could see his abs through his tight fitted polo shirt. I am sure he must have been happy to see me in my tank top, which Macey literally left me no choice to wear. I mean who puts their best friend in a lacy gown and then in the morning leaves a short mini skirt and a tight tank top for them to change into. Oh right, Macey does that. I thought I was going to die from embarrassment of walking into the Grand Hall for breakfast.

I walked over to Zach and said 'Hey, How was your talk with Mr Solomon?'

'Well it wasn't the best. He started going off at me at how I should respect you and I shouldn't be that intimate with you. Then he gave me the sex talk. It. Was. HELL! Then he told me about how I should use protection' he said with a slightly tinge of embarrassment on his cheeks.

'Oh! That's so funny! My mum asked me about what we did! I know – totally weird! But she also told me that we should use protection' I said while laughing at what Zach had told me. I then ended up blushing at what I had just said.

Zach looked at me seriously and said 'Cammie, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. We can wait.'

'Zach, I am ready. I am ok with going all the way with you. I know you love me and I know you won't hurt me or leave me. I know that Zach and I love you for it.' I said while blushing slightly.

'I love you too Gallagher girl' he said while wrapping his hands around my neck and burrowing his head into my shoulder.

'As much as I am enjoying this, I hate to break it to you but we have to be in the Grand Hall in exactly 2 minutes' I told him sadly.

'Yeah, let's go Gallagher girl! It's a Saturday anyway, so do you want to go into town with me? Grant and the other guys have asked the girls if they want to go to the town with them' he said while looking into my eyes.

'Yeah, of course' I replied.

With that he kissed me on the lips and tightened his hold on me.

Then we heard laughing behind us and heard Bex say 'Can you guys keep your hands of each other for at least a couple of minutes? First it was in your bedroom and now it's in plain sight in the hall way. Are you looking to piss off Mr Solomon, because we saw him coming from Ms Morgan's office looking severely angry?'

'Oh shut up Rebecca' I said tauntingly. She gave me an evil glare but didn't push it further.

'Guys, let's just go down to breakfast!' said Liz, always one to break up our arguments.

* * *

**AFTER BREAKFAST**

We were on our way to the entrance of Gallagher and my mom had said that we needed to keep a look out for any circle agents; so we were doing what we do best – noticing things. So far all was good.

I was walking alongside Zach, and he had his arm around my waist protectively. Mom had said that we needed to keep up our cover so they gave us all a Ferrari or a Lamborghini or a Mercedes. Being the daughter of the headmistress does have some benefits and so therefore I got to pick the red Ferrari. Zach was going to drive (this was to keep his macho-ness in check). (The boys had been given hummers or range rovers. So it was only natural that me, Bex and Grant went in the same car.) Macey had primped me up and now I was wearing a really tight fitting white ruffle top with a mini denim skirt and white sandal heels. I must admit I looked really cute, but I also noticed I looked like a snob especially with my Gucci handbag.

So Zach got in the car and I got to sit shotgun, after yelling out 'Shotgun!' and promptly pushing Grant out of the way, so he ended up falling. All of us laughed and Grant promptly punched Bex in the arm. Wrong Move, Grant, wrong move! Guess he won't be in this world much longer. Bex then slapped him, so hard that a red blotchy handprint was left on his face. I don't think he wants to sit in the back anymore.

'So where are we going?' I asked.

'Oh, you'll see!' said Zach, cryptic as ever.

'So I guess they had to move the exchange to Gallagher!' I said, even though everybody already know that.

'Yup, and it's so much nicer' said Grant. 'The food is awesome.' Trust Grant to think of that.

Soon we started pulling into the beach. It was so awesome, but then I realised that Macey might throw a fit about not having time to prepare our bikini's or our makeup.

'You do realise Macey is going to kill you guys for not warning her about going to the beach, because now she won't have time to get our swimming costumes ready' said Bex.

'Oh, we told her, she has a bag ready for all your costumes' said Grant, who seemed eager to see what Macey had brought for Bex to wear.

'Thank you! Thank you, really! I mean you have just put us through torture. You are kidding me, you put Macey in charge of swimming costumes, if Macey is in charge, we won't be wearing swimming costumes, we will be wearing three very small pieces of material' said Bex, who seemed to utterly dread this. I know she likes what Macey makes us wear, but sometimes Macey does go slightly crazy without us being there to warn her.

'Well, you either wear that, or go in the sea wearing those clothes, and I don't think Macey is going to like that, do you?' said Zach, my ever so lovely boyfriend.

* * *

**AFTER MEETING UP WITH MACEY, NICK, LIZ AND JONAS:**

'Wait till you see what I picked out for you guys' shrieked Macey excitedly.

'Kill me now…' said Bex with hand gestures of pointing a gun at her head and killing herself.

'Actually I want you to kill me first' I said, dreading what I have to wear.

'Shut up guys. Come on, I have to put you in your bikini's!' said Macey instantly dragging Liz to a changing cubicle. She then turned around and said 'you too guys, cos if you don't. I will tell the boys all the things you say in your sleep!'

Me and Bex looked at each other and made a dash for Macey. I was already blushing red and I was so going to kill Macey for saying that in front of the boys.

We caught up with Macey and she pulled us into the changing rooms. She basically shoved a black bikini at me. It was halter neck and had a big D&G in the middle of the bust area. It also had mini D&G sign at the sides of the bottom, near the waist. I must admit this was a really nice bikini but the beach was full and I wasn't really looking forward to going outside. I came out of the changing cubicle and went to Macey who untied by hair and pulled one side to the back and took a silver pin and fastened it into my hair. She then put on waterproof eyeliner and mascara on my eyes and lip gloss on my lips. I then saw Bex come out in a teal swimming costume that was super low cut and had the sides showing. Yep, that was from Prada. Obviously Macey was going to put us in designer swimming costumes. She made Liz wear a hot pink polka dot bikini with bows. It looked stunning on Liz. Macey herself wore a white bikini from channel. She looked every inch like a glamour model. I guess this was all done to keep our cover intact as a snobby school.

We came out from the changing rooms and saw our boyfriends in their swimming trunks. I saw Zach and Grant come out of the sea play fighting with little beads of water running down their abs. I was only staring at Zach who looked every inch like a sex-god. And he was all mine. Then I scanned around the beach and saw that every other girl there was swooning at Zach and Grant, no doubt dreaming about them. I walked over to Zach and literally jumped into his arms and attacked him with kisses. He held me by the thighs and walked us over to the towels which they had set up. He sat down and I lay down on top of him. I then rolled of him because he was getting me all wet.

'Zach, you are getting me wet!' I said and he flipped us over and started shaking his hair on me. I then pushed him off me and into the sand so he was covered in sand. It was so funny. He looked like he was going to pound me so I got up and ran.

I started running down the beach and I looked back and saw Zach literally running with all his might to try and catch me. He caught up to me, because I couldn't run fast in my bikini in the worry that it might fall off. He then said 'Oh, Cammie, you are going to pay.' He then scooped me up in his arms and held me bridal style and literally flung me over his shoulder. I started hitting his shoulder and flailing my arms about screaming 'Put me down, Zach! Seriously you put me in the sea and I will not kiss you at all today!' He started laughing and that caused me to laugh. He then dropped me into the sea and started laughing. My hair started to become messy and just to pay Zach back, I literally attacked him. He ended up winning because my hair had literally flopped everywhere, including covering my eyes. He ended up picking me up bridal style and I basically wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed his cheek. Ok, don't judge, it's just too hard to go without kissing Zach. He started walking back to our towels and that's when I always wonder why, why me?

'Hey rich girl got kicked out of school?' sneered a nasty voice.

Zach turned himself around for us to face a large group of 11 boys and Josh looking at me. So the 11 boys glared at me and waited for Dillon to say something stupid again. And Josh just looked hurt and dejected. Zach put me down and said 'Nah, we are here for fun.'

'Is there something you wanted?' I asked, politely may I add, but I think Zach could hear the anger in my voice.

'Nah, just wanted to see the snobs' he said and was then whooped by the crowd. Not a smart mood when you are in front of a girl who knows how to kill you with her bare hands and an assassin who can definitely beat you to a pulp.

'You wanna say that again' said Zach stepping forward to try and protect me. Aw, how sweet. He could beat all those idiots to a mashed up pulp within 5 minutes flat, so I just started laughing.

'Can you believe that you could kill all those guys' I said in Hindi and Farsi to Zach. He grinned at me and said 'You could too' in Finnish. I smirked at him and said 'So true' in English.

'Hey, Macey is probably expecting us and you know I don't really want Grant to drive of with our car so then I am stuck walking back' I said to Zach and motioned for us to leave. I didn't even bother to say bye. We started laughing and we took a few mere steps before the idiot, oh right Dillon decided to open his mouth again.

'What, you rich kids can't stand up to us' he sneered again.

'No, we could but you would probably have to be taken to hospital' I said happily back, which caused Zach to laugh, because he knew it was true.

'NO, I doubt that, honey…. I mean we are boys, girls can't beat boys and secondly you are all snooty rich kids, we actually have a life and we could take you down anyway. But sadly, I don't hit girls!' he said back to us, followed by cheers from the crowd.

I walked back up to him and said 'Oh really' right in his face. 'Because I don't think you can.' I then pretended to turn around, but I caught him of guard and whacked my knee round into his groin, which caused him to double over in pain. I could hear Zach laughing in the background, while Dillon's friends stood silent in complete shock. I then said 'anyone next, because I didn't even break a nail!' in a fake posh voice.

They all just backed away as though I was crazy and as I turned around I heard Dillon say 'You bitch!'

Zach turned around and walked over to Dillon and pulled him up by the scruff of the neck and said 'Don't you dare call my girlfriend a bitch!' and then he punched him in the stomach, which caused Dillon to again double over in pain.

Zach and I then walked away with Zach's hand around my waist and my head buried into his shoulder. This is where I wanted to stay forever**_…_**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about not updating even though I promised too! I am such a cruel person! OK I have no excuse – well I do have one – My mum kinda banned the laptop for 2 whole days! I know – mean right! Oh well I can understand why, I was on fanfiction instead of doing my GCSE prep for my controlled assessment. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it! I thought it was rubbish….**

**Anyways I have one thing I want you guys to go for me….**

**I am having major writer's block, and I can't really decide what to write for the next chapters! PLEASE CAN YOUR GUYS tell me what you want to happen next or if you guys want a lemon – because I think I am going to write one!**

**So can you guys please tell me what you want to happen next and maybe I can update sooner! **

**Thanks,**

**GallagherGirl108**


	22. AuthorNote

**Hey Guys...**

**Unfortunately this is not an update... Sorry about that. I had written the chapter 22, but my laptop crashed and the document got deleted! I have started rewriting it, but it is currently my end of year exams and as I am in GCSE, they do count! So on that sad note I will not be able to update for a couple of weeks.**

**I feel absolutely horrible about this, and I am so grateful to all my reviewers and followers! Without you I wouldn't have carried on writing this story. It is just a little bit hard for me to fit writing into my schedule and the moment, because of all the exam stress going on.**

**You can totally write mean reviews to me, telling me to hurry the hell up and update! I really don't mind, because it will probably make me update faster! Sorry, and I am really trying to write the next chapter quickly, but like I said it might take a couple more weeks.**

**The exam pressure and stress has really been getting to me over the past couple of months, as well as that we have a big function coming up in my family...**

**Sorry, Love you all...**

**Gallagher Girl 108**

**- Due to a review I recieved from Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover: I was told to add a a sneaky preview to stop my story from being removed from fanfiction!**

**SO HERE GOES A SNEAKY PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 22:**

We were heading back to Gallagher after the incident at the beach, it was so funny. After Zach had hit Dillon, the rest of the guys looked ready to run away from us. Me and Zach just ended up laughing all the way back to our car. When we told the gang what had happened, Bex looked ready to go and murder Dillon. She is slightly crazy, I can tell this by the fact that she is literally jumping up and down by the fact that we are allowed to go into town tomorrow and she might get the opportunity to hit him them. I am worried for the entire population of America.

We ended up returning to Gallagher, and we said our goodbye's to the boy's and then got our 'beauty sleep' (as Macey likes to call it) for tomorrow. She had already promised to make me look super-hot and irresistible, only problem was that I didn't care.


	23. Some Special Announcement

**A/N: Hey, I hope you are happy that I am finally of my hiatus, because I am….. I finally have the 22****nd**** chapter here for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. I would also like you to read the bottom author's note PLEASE. **

**Without further ado….**

**Chapter 22: Some special announcement….**

We were heading back to Gallagher after the incident at the beach, it was so funny. After Zach had hit Dillon, the rest of the guys looked ready to run away from us. Zach and I just ended up laughing all the way back to our car. When we told the gang what had happened, Bex looked ready to go and murder Dillon. She is slightly crazy, I can tell this by the fact that she is literally jumping up and down by the fact that we are allowed to go into town tomorrow and she might get the opportunity to hit him them. I am worried for the entire population of America, no joke…

We ended up returning to Gallagher, and we said our goodbye's to the boy's and then got our 'beauty sleep' (as Macey likes to call it) for tomorrow. She had already promised to make me look super-hot and irresistible, only problem was that I didn't care, all I cared about was showing up Dillon and his idiotic friends.

'OMG, we are going to kick butt tomorrow! Just you wait and see! Macey use your magic skills and transform us into some seriously hot, model like girls' screamed Bex, who was currently holding an evil grin, she looks ready to do some damage…

'Don't worry Bex, I was already going to do exactly that, I mean we want to show those Roseville kids that we are oh so much better than them' said Macey in a slightly fake posh accent.

'Yes, and we shall drink some tea with our pinkie's up and eat scones oh so delicately' I said in a British posh accent. This caused everyone else to laugh and for Bex to high- five me.

'Well, as much fun as this is, we really need to go to sleep. I don't want to have bags underneath my eyes, and I really want to be awake and alert for tomorrow' said Macey. 'And I really don't want to have to cover up your bags as well, so you lot go to sleep too' she also said while pointing her first finger at each of us in turn. And when Macey goes into makeover mode, she is seriously scary, so that is why we all went to bed and didn't utter a single word.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

'Move it, Cameron Ann Morgan. Move. Move. Move. CHOP, CHOP CHOP! God help me Morgan, if YOU DO NOT GET UP RIGHT NOW, I WILL BE FORCED TO TORTURE YOU!' screamed Macey, now usually I would still be lying in bed. But Bex decided to intervene and she said 'NO MACEY, I WILL TORTURE HER, she knows how much fun I am.'

Yep, that got me up, and I tried to glare at Bex with my evil Morgan glare, but she just looked at me and said 'Oh, shucks, I was really looking forward to waking you up, I mean I even had Liz's double super extra strength sticky glue' while holding the glue bottle in her hand. I shuddered at the thought and sight. Not necessarily a good way to start the morning.

Suddenly, I was awoken from my haze as the alarm started sounding, it sounded like a fire drill, but I knew that this alarm only meant that my mother had an announcement. I mean and actual fire alarm here is much louder and annoying, because we don't have little fires, we have dangerous poisonous ones, especially from the bombs and chemicals being burnt and made in the labs. Yep, that's Liz's specialty.

With that, we all hurried out of the room and ran down the stairs, usually when an alarm sounded for my mother's announcement; it meant it was something really important. Unfortunately, because we thought it was that important, we didn't bother changing from our pajamas Did I mention that Macey likes to play dress-up? Did I mention her clothes aren't really clothes? Did I mention that I basically ran down the steps looking like a hooker? I was dressing in some really short, short (SHORT) hot pants, that barely covered my ass, and a tight white t-shirt that says on the front, near the chest 'I'm Cold, can you warm me up?' Yeah, not the best way to make our slightly late entrance into the grand hall in front of everyone.

I immediately blushed and tried looking away and hiding my body behind Bex, but Macey being Macey dragged me into line so everybody could see all of us and everything about us. I looked to Zach and he looked happy to see, no wonder why. But when he looked around his smirk faltered and soon he looked angry and was glaring at many of the other boys. I looked at the other boys, wait why were other boys here? Back to what was happening, oh, Zach was angry because all the boys seemed to be forming drool and gawping at us. I smirked, good god what was I turning into? I am meant to be embarrassed, not happy by boys peering at me, but it's so funny, to see Zach like this.

'Hmmm' my mother said, as she cleared her throat gaining everybody's attention. 'Thank you for that spectacular entrance' my mother began while looking at all four of us, her gaze completely still, which caused me to blush.

'It was truly spectacular, indeed. However, that is not the reason why I called you here at this moment. As you see all Blackthorne boys from the Institute will now be staying here for the remainder of the year. A new wing was built while you seniors were at Blackthorne, and that is where they will be residing. Due to certain circumstances, this could be an exchange for the foreseeable future. Thank you! And enjoy your trip into town today, and remember seniors, please be back by 10pm, we have some arrangements to make for the next semester. Once again, enjoy your day' and with that my mother made her swift exit.

I turned to Bex and Macey and Liz and they all looked just as shocked as how I felt. 'Huh?' was the clever response which came out of Bex's mouth. Just great Bex!

I then looked around the hall and saw my mom mouthing to me to 'Come over here with the boys and the girls.' I told the rest of them and we hurried to my mother's office. I knocked on the giant oak door and I heard a faint 'Come in' and with that I waltzed into the office. It never ceases to amaze me how awesome this school is.

My mother motioned for us to sit down and she then told us 'Due to recent circumstances we have decided on a new plan at tracking the circle and keeping all of you safe. So without further ado, when you go into town, I want you to buy all the things you need for a whole semester, such as clothes and other garments or items. There are credit cards here for you, Macey, there is one from your parents, Bex there is one form your parents. And as for Liz, Zach, Nick, Grant and Jonas, due to your services to the CIA, you already have your own bank accounts and being a spy does pay extremely well, as Bex knows' she then motioned for them to take their credit cards and ushered them out of the office.

She then turned to me, 'Cameron, as you know your father was a spy legacy, he worked very hard and made quite a fortune. He took many missions and succeeded in all of them, apart from the last one, from which he never returned' her expression faltered and her eyes watered but she continued with her speech anyway. 'Cameron, from your father's years of work he left us a very handsome fortune which will keep even you own great- grandchildren with money and some to spare. Your father left you all the luxuries for which he could never provide himself – comfort, security and conditional love. But unfortunately he was never here to see what a beautiful, strong independent young lady you turned out to be. Just remember when you return from this shopping trip, what I will announce to the whole senior class is to keep you and your friends safe. You are targets of the circle, and they will stop at nothing to find you and…..' she said this as tears poured down her face.

'and…. K-kill you darling!' she finally shoved out of her mouth. With that she took me into her arms and hugged me like she thought I might fade away. Tears were pouring down my own cheeks as I remembered my father's vivid memory and images of us playing together.

* * *

_"daddy, daddy, I'm here! You can't catch me' my five year old self said. My grin as big as the sky and as wide as a black hole. My red rosy cheeks and my sparkling eyes as I gazed up into the eyes of the one man who loved me my whole life. Who protected me my whole life. The one man who always found the time to play with me. The one man who always told me that if I was ever lost all I had to do was look into my heart. Dad. My dad._

_He picked me up and twirled me in his arms till I felt dizzy. My violet coloured dress flowing in the breeze and my two pigtails bouncing up and down and my hands holding onto my father for dear life. He set me down us his lap, on a green grassy hill in the meadow of our mansion near a lake with slow stream of water running down the rocks and pebbles. _

_'Look up there Cameron, can you see the stars?' he said as he pointed up to the night sky. I nodded my head violently in agreement. 'Can you see that small star to the right of the bright glowing red one? Cammie, even if I am never here, look to that star and you will always see me and how proud of you I am. Sometimes I won't always be here, but I will always be inside of your heart. It is the memories that count, because time disappears and soon all we are left with is our memories, but you Cammie dear, you must always see a bright future ahead of you. Darling, I am so proud of you, and I want you to always remember and cherish that, because you are loved, you are loved so much' he said and he enveloped me in his arms. I felt safe, I felt secure, I always felt loved. I never stopped feeling loved…_

* * *

That was the most powerful memory I had of my father, and it was the one I loved the most, because it was the memory where all was at peace, and I hadn't a care in the world. But I guess that isn't true now. I guess I just have to move forward and remember my father for to good moments and I have to never forget that he is just a little to right of the red glowing star, the star that didn't shine the brightest, but when it did, it was the most magnificent explosion of colours.

And with that, I subtly nodded my head into my mother's shoulder and gave her one last long kiss on the cheek. This is my future, and I will stop at nothing to protect this right now. I turned my head to my mother as I reached the oak doors, and I whispered quietly, but loud enough for a spy to hear 'A little to the right. I love you mother' and with that I turned on my heels, and wiped away my tears and stepped out of the office. It was a narrow passageway, which I guess the other's had left and gone back to their rooms. They knew that this was a special moment for me and my mom. I could understand that, but I longed for a hug and an embrace from the man I had missed for 7 long years, my father. But I guess that was in the past, and I promised myself I will always look to the future and what it holds, because it holds the inevitable.

**A/N: Wow! I finally wrote the chapter and I posted it! Hopefully you liked it! This was my favourite chapter to write ever! I loved this chapter and hopefully you liked it too. After my super long hiatus, I am back and hopefully better than ever. **

**Review and give me any constructive criticism.**

**And I have some interesting news, this story will end in maybe a 2 or 3 chapters. BUT, I will be writing a sequel, and I am super excited to write that story, because I know what it will be about and I can't wait. So I will definitely start writing faster to get that out. **

**So I would like you to give me some input and go on my profile page and vote on the poll for the sequel title….**

**Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Forever and always, yours truly,**

**Gallaghergirl108**


	24. Surprises aren't best mother

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing, to all those who reviewed! I am so sorry about taking another big break and leaving you guys hanging. You must hate me, even I hate me. But bear with, IT'S SUMMER HOLIDAYS! I will update soon, I promise. I will. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Sorry about the long, ridiculous wait. But all events have finished, and I want to finish this story within the next week and start and finish the sequel within the next 2 months, because next year is my GCSE's and I have to focus because I really want to focus on that.**

**BUT, there is one thing I would like you guys to do for me, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO GO ON MY PROFILE PAGE AND VOTE FOR THE SEQUEL TITLE! **

**Well without further blabbing on, here is my story:**

**CHAPTER 23: Surprises aren't best mother…**

I was slowly walking back to my room, with my credit card in hand, my memory of my father in mind, and my mother had previously mentioned that my father had amassed a fortune. She had even mentioned a couple of times to Aunt Abby, when she thought I wasn't listening that my father had left enough money, so mom didn't have to work. But I guess that you think she enjoys her job, no you're wrong, she works in this school because she wants to protect me, yep, and this school is my protection. I guess she is just a protective mother. As soon as I was born she had been applying for the position to work here, all to keep me safe. But that was pointless, because the money my father had left us made us the richest spy family and even richer than the President of the United States and the Queen of England. Yes, I was that rich. But money didn't matter to me; I just wanted my father here, I wanted my father to talk to, I wanted my father to hug and I most desperately wanted my father here so that I could spill out all my insecurities and he wouldn't tell me some shit about 'It's OKAY!'. Because it's not, it never will be, but that is what a spy has to deal with, and I am a legacy, so I don't let my emotions show, not to strangers and definitely not to my friends. It makes you weak, it makes you dead weight, and it makes you vulnerable and that was something I definitely couldn't afford.

I reached the wooden door of my dorm, and I took a deep breath and then entered. It seemed like a sombre, almost grey mood had taken over my friends. Because when I entered, they looked at me and stopped talking. They had a look of pity in their eyes, ones which made their lips curl up into a smile that did not warm me or make me happy, in fact it made me angry, because they were looking down on me. I know I sound like a bitch, and believe me I can't stand it, but I hated it when people looked at me and offered their sympathy for my father's disappearance and presumable death because it meant that they thought of me as weak and that wasn't something I liked. I never wanted my friends to look at me like that, because it's as if they are saying 'Sorry about your loss Cameron, but I still have my father'. I hate it! I absolutely hate it when one of them mentions their father and what activities they can do with them, because I can't. I hate it when Bex says; she is going on a mission with both of her parents, because I can't. I hate it when Liz says she is going to visit her family back home in Alabama, because I can't, I don't have a family, not whole at least. I hate it when Macey talks crap about her parents, especially her dad, because she doesn't understand the value of having both your parents at your side, and putting your best interests at heart. Sure they sent her to schools she hated, but they tried; at least they tried to maintain a relationship.

I hate it.

But I don't say anything, instead I grin and bear it and say, 'I am coping, I know it will get better with time'. I don't tell them. I tell them I am fine, but really my heart is breaking into small pieces every time somebody asks how am I doing? Because although I want to yell my heart out, I can't, and instead I just say, I am fine and nobody asks anymore questions. And then I can feel the tears falling and I hold them back, I don't let them show, I never let them show. I go to my favourite passageway and cry my eyes out there. I do that where nobody will see me. People think I have a strong exterior, they think that I am invincible and immune to emotions. But most of the time my brave façade wavers, and I am constantly on edge about whether I will break or not.

And so I just grin and bear it, because that's what I do.

I smile at Bex, Macey and Liz and before they even ask the question I say 'I'm fine!' A long pause of silence ensues threatening my strong emotionless face. They look at me and then Macey says 'Well, we have shopping to do!' she says and claps her hands together. I mentally thank her for not pressuring me for answers and I am glad that she is here. Trust her to think of shopping!

'Come on Morgan, get here, so I can get you ready. I mean we do have to keep up our Gallagher girl snobby attitude!' Macey almost yelled. I laughed, and it wasn't forced, I was recovering.

Sooner or later (more like later), we were all ready. After constant bickering by Liz, Macey had finally given in and allowed her to wear flats. I was too tired or consumed in my own thoughts to really care. I had finally forgotten about my little internal meltdown and I think so had the girls. I say I don't show emotions to my friends, but that doesn't mean they can't see them. They know when I am sad, down or just in an outright mess and they help me pick up the pieces. So although I envy them for their looks, and family life, I am glad that I had my father, even if it was just for the little time he was here, because he was my rock and he changed me for the better. He made me caring, loving and he made me a better spy. He truly was a legacy, but I am his legacy, and I am finally getting over his more than likely death, because his memory will live on inside of me. Forever.

'Morgan, god help me, IF you don't wear this beautiful mini skirt I picked out for you, than I will find a way to poke your eye out with my eyeliner pen' screamed Macey. I laughed and held my hands up in surrender and willingly put on the skirt. Even though, saying this goes completely against my morals, I have to say that this skirt looks good on me. Macey paired the skirt with a tight white top which complimented my figure. She also let me where some black sandal wedges with a small purse. I hate to admit it, but Macey does know what she is doing when it comes to fashion. Guess it makes sense for her to go into the disguise department of the CIA.

After a couple more hours of us getting ready, which let me tell you wasted my precious time of practicing vital fighting skills and covertly learning how to successfully brush pass objects that are larger than the size of my hand. Yeah, I wasted 2 hours of getting ready when instead I could have been doing that and increasing my levels of surviving. We heard a knock at the door and that signalled to us, that the boys were ready to do some heavy- lifting because we were going shopping with Macey, and shopping with Macey never means shopping for the thing that you actually came to buy, it means shopping like a crazy person on weed. But I am down with that, because I really wanted Zach to take me to the Ice-cream shop at the mall. I was looking forward to some alone time with Zach.

Bex skipped to the door and opened it and there stood some guys who weren't really looking forward to a whole day of shopping with their girlfriends, but when Macey shouted at them for being so annoyed, they immediately turned their frowns into smirks, probably because they were scared of Macey. I would have done the same.

'Well let's get going then, we have some major shopping to do' screamed Macey as she dragged us to our individual cars so that we drive to the mall with our guys. Zach sat down in the driver's seat of his range rover, while I walked to the passenger side. Thank God, he didn't do the mushy guy crap of opening the car door for me and doing my seatbelt and closing the door for me. I am a spy, I am fully capable of opening a car door and doing my seatbelt. I can hack into elite CIA databases, I can do my seatbelt. (Note my sarcasm)

So there we were driving out of Gallagher with both me and Zach in an almost uncomfortable silence. He finally broke the silence by saying 'Cammie, I know when you're not all alright. It will get better, I promise you that' and with that he took my hand in his warm big calloused hand and enclosed it and promised me of safety. He kept one strong, firm hand on the driving wheel and cruised along the highway at a mediocre speed to forego any attention by police or other such disturbances. We continued to drive in a comfortable silence while I looked out the window at passing houses and shops and what my life could have been like if I wasn't a spy.

But it was in that moment when Zach squeezed my hand, almost as if he knew what I was day-dreaming about, that I realized I didn't want my life to be average, I didn't want to be a housewife. I enjoyed the thrill of being a spy, I loved the excitement of fighting, I breathed in the danger element. I loved it all. I loved being in the know, knowing when a bomb was coming down on the CIA, terrorist attacks and even normal everyday crimes. I lived for the thrill.

All in all, I loved being a spy and sitting here next to Zach, I would not have changed a thing, not one single thing.

Slowly we pulled into a parking space at the mall and to be honest, it kind of looked intimidating with building looming over me and Macey wearing a shit-eating grin on her face as if her life was complete with this one small trip. She had already locked her arms around us girls and was slowing dragging us into the mall as if entrapping us like a predator going in for the kill. The boys followed silently, probably too scared to make any sound of irritation. I gulped and did the same.

The cool air conditioned breeze hit my skin the moment we passed through into the mall, causing small goose bumps to appear on my skin, and the moment Zach put an arm around my waist, it caused a whole new side of involuntary shivering to occur to me. Macey soon ragged us into the top designer stores such as dolce & gabbana, Chanel, Gucci and Prada. Basically all the big name brands, with ridiculously large price tags accompanied with the clothes. Soon we had bags and bags full of clothes and shoes and accessories. Macey insisted we need them. This also meant that most of my clothes showed way too much skin that could potentially label me as a HOE. Not really interested in being called a WHORE.

Nearing the end of our torture, Macey finally agreed to let me and Zach go and get ice cream while she finished getting whatever she wanted for us. The boys finished their shopping in half an hour, we've done 4 hours already and apparently we are nowhere near finished, as Macey insists that we need more makeup, even though there is no more space in our room, wardrobes, bathroom, not even in space underneath our beds. That's when you can tell some people *cough cough* do way too much shopping.

So before Macey could entrap us with her claws and force us back into shopping, me and Zach sneaked away for an ice cream. We approached the ice cream parlour and I chose my ice- cream. I had strawberry cheesecake and Zach had chocolate fudge brownie. I was enjoying my ice-cream and totally aware I must have looked like a pig right now showing it down my gob, when Zach interrupted and said 'Enjoying the ice-cream' with a large smirk on his face (I think he might need an operation the permanently remove the smirk). I fake- smiled at him and then glared at him. In turn he said 'Oh, Cammie, you have something right there' he said while sticking out his hand with the ice cream in. As a spy, all the signs were there, yet due to momentary lapse of judgement, I did not see Zach aiming his ice- cream to the tip of my nose.

'Ah, this is Versace, Zach. You did not just do that' I screamed in a fake snobby voice. Both me and Zach started laughing. While he struggled to contain his laughter I took a dollop of ice cream and tossed it into his face. His face blanked and he said 'Oh it's on'.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

I now had a large ice-cream stain on the front of my shirt, and Zach was also adorning one on his shirt and face. I had a pretty good aim. I was pleased with myself and so was Zach and he said 'Hole in One, Gallagher Girl, but remember now you have Macey to look forward to'.

I mentally face-palmed myself. I then repeatedly slapped my forward a couple of times while Zach more than likely smirked at my outburst.

Then we heard 'Oh wow, look what we have here, a prissy bitch and her asshole of a boyfriend'. Yup, you guessed it, we ran into Dillon and his gang, luckily Josh was not here. Man, they just turn up anywhere. I swear they have got to be stalking us or something.

'Wow, just blowing off more of your daddy's money, aren't you bitch?' sneered one of Dillon friends.

'You really fucked with Josh's feelings, you right bitch' sneered another.

'You fucking little prissy bitch, what gonna cry now? Bringing out some fake tears? I don't mind, I mean it's ok. Cos you can fuck with Josh and put him under your slap and fake words, but you're just a slut and a slag' spoke up another boy who obviously seriously hated me.

Now previously I might have cried, but now I won't because I know I am nothing like what they think and say I am. In fact without us 'prissy bitches' they would most likely be dead due to some attack on the CIA or America.

'Shut your fucking mouth up, you bastard' said Zach calmly but with a mocking jeer in his voice. 'Or do you want me to do that for you Dillon. Did you forget our little encounter on the beach?' sneered Zach. This brought up fuzzy warm feelings in me as I remembered the episode on the beach.

'Oh really. Just watch your backs, you fucking prissy bitches, don't fuck with us at school. Can't fucking believe the principal even agreed to this, who wants you fucking snobs at our school' said Dillon and then almost snapped his fingers for him and his posy to leave. That was weird, and what he said confused me even more.

I think I knew what my mom meant by shopping for a semester and all I knew was that I really wasn't looking forward to next semester.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter and are still reading my story even though my updating status is shit. Sorry about the long wait, which was really unfair on you guys.**

**R&R, and please go on my profile page and vote for the sequel title in my poll. Please try and do that!**

**Thank You and I changed my pen name to CHOCOHOLIC1008!**


End file.
